Devil's Paradise
by Miya Silver
Summary: Inuyasha pulls Sesshomaru to a club one night where he meets a very interesting girl. Inuyasha noticed the looks between the two, why his he smiling? I hear the gears moving, everyone run away, Inuyasha is planning.
1. Chapter 1

Be easy on me, please. My first Song-Fic. I just couldn't help myself. If you don't know me from my Labyrinth's fanfic, then I give fair warning now. I don't mind criticism on my plot, the order of thought, or even my OC, but please if you are touchy with spelling and grammar, then don't point them out in the reviews. You can tell me there are grammar/spelling issues, but don't point them out. If they really bother you then PM me and I will deal with that way. Leave the reviews for what they are.

Sorry if I sound bitchy, I try not to be.

I do not own Inuyasha,(nor the so sexy *drools* Sesshomaru) and Co.

I do not own Evacuate the Dance Floor by Cascada, though I do love it.

* * *

Sesshomaru mentally groan as he listened to his half-brother trying to get him to go clubbing with him. Inuyasha, at the age of twenty-five with waist length black hair, eyes the color of pale gold, and a well-built body, almost matched his older brother who five years older had his silver waist length hair pulled back in a ponytail, and amber eyes empty of most emotions.

Sesshomaru was a grown man owning one third of the Wind Scar Inc. and did a damn good job running it for the most part. Unlike Inuyasha, who would rather party all the time, not quite ready to let college go, but did his job good enough to keep their father off his butt.

Ever since he started working there a year ago, he would, every Friday at five sharp, walk into Sesshomaru office and start in about going out that night.

"You really need to get out, Sessy. Dad says it's unhealthy to work so much. Besides Miroku was telling about this new place call the Devil's Paradise."

He leaned back in his chair as he listened to his brother described the place. It didn't sound half, _"Sounds more of like a gentleman's club then a club you take a girl too and Miroku knows the place? Wait did he say something about a show?" _He sighed, "If I go will you shut up and not speak to me for the next week?"

Inuyasha broke into a huge grin and sat down in his chair having stood up to make a point. Whatever point that was, he didn't even know. "Deal, but if you enjoy it we go at least once a week and no lying about it either.

Knowing that there is very little he liked, Sesshomaru agreed, not knowing what he was getting into that night.

…}{…

"Sango, slow down!" Kagome yelled holding the dashboard as her friend swerved in and out of the lines on the freeway.

Sango, a woman of twenty-four with black hair in a high ponytail and black eyes, popped her gum and smiled, "Come on, Kagoma. Lighten up. You don't hear Rin complaining, do ya?" She looked in the review mirror at the woman in the back seat.

Rin, a twenty-three year old woman with blue-black hair hanging cascading down her back freely, was covering her deep chocolate eyes with her hands and she swayed to the motion of the vehicle.

"Oh, ya! Rin is having a blast." Kagoma stated through clenched teeth as Sango final pulled into the parking lot of Devil's Paradise. She released a sigh of relief. "Come on Rin, we got to get dressed for the show tonight."

The woman shook her head and mumbled something.

"Rin, I can't understand a word you're saying."

Sango opened the back door, popping her gum again, "We're stopped, Rin."

The woman peeked through her hands and looked around before lowering them and climbing out. "I'm never ridding with you ever again. I'll catch a ride with Kohaku next time."

She glared at her friends as they walked in the backstage door. They all stopped at the boss's office to tap in their time card. Just then, a young man of twenty-one or twenty-two walked in. He had messy hair caused by him running a hand through it.

"Hey Rin."

"Kohaku." She smiled. "You ready for tonight?"

He nodded, "Got to get dressed. See you on stage, k?"

She nodded and jogged off to her dressing room.

…}{…

Sesshomaru had to give credit to Miroku. The place was not bad at all. Very well kept, servers were friendly and not bad looking either. The place had three levels. The bottom near the stage was a dance floor. The middle level where tables and chairs were for those that came in off the street, while people can reserve the booths lining the top section.

He leaned back in the booth that Miroku had reserved for him and his brother, who sat across from him. He took of sip of his brandy.

"What this show about?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "First time here. Miroku would know though he's fallen for the keyboardist." He took a sip of his own drink and smiled. "He tried his smooth move of groping and ended up with a nice red hand print on his cheek for days."

"Ya well, she got a good hand."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the man now sliding in next to his brother. He had black shoulder length hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His violet eyes closed as he held a glass up to his cheek where he could see a bright red hand print in the dim light.

"Miroku, when will you learn?"

The man shrugged, but soon stiffened as a female's voice

"You!"

Three pair of eyes turned to watch as woman marched her way over their table. She was in a tank top with the Club's trademark on it and short skirt. Her high heels clicking as she pushed through the people. Her hair was like a dark waterfall flowing down her back. She slapped a hand on the table and leaned in towards Miroku.

"I have a bone to pick with you, buster. Thanks you, the show could be canceled and if it does, guess who is going to pay my bills, Mr. Pervert?"

Miroku shirked back trying to look small under her anger-filled eyes.

"May I ask why…, Rin right?" She narrowed her eyes, which Sesshomaru noticed look like melted chocolate.

"Sango had to smack you so hard, to get you to leave; she may have broken her hand!" She raised a hand to punch him, but Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist drawing her attention.

"I know our friend is very sorry. He doesn't know better. I believe he was dropped one too many times on his head." _"Good lord, her skin is so soft. I wonder if it would taste…"_

"Then keep a leach on him!" She jerking her hand out of his grip and one more killer glare, she marched off.

"I owe you, Sessy."

Sesshomaru took a sip, "Give me that girl and call it even." He whispered to himself.

"What?"

"I said, 'More then you know, dude.'" He turned to look at the stage. _"That girl? She was something else. She was so small, yet such a temper. Miroku said her name was Rin, right?"_

…}{…

"The nerve of the man!" Rin marched back stage. "He dared to touch me. Men, I hate them."

"Did Miroku do something?" Sango asked from her stool at the keyboard. Her hand seemed to be all right, though an ace bandage wrapped covered the palm.

"Not Miroku. I scared the hell out of him." she flipped her hair over her shoulder, "One of his friends" she answered at the question in her eye.

"Inuyasha or Sesshomaru? He told me about them. Seems they own a huge company with their father."

"Sango, look at this face." Rin pointed at her face, "Does it look like I care if their some great lord something?"

Kagome laughed from her place on stage. A girl with red hair was standing next to her. Both were wearing a black dress with heels. Their hair was pull up in high ponytail with a pair of headsets. "You never care about men, Rin."

"Ayame, I love you, but shut up. Where is everyone else?"

As if on queue, two boys and a girl walked in. Kikyo walked over to the drums and the boy, Shippo and Kohaku walked over to their spot putting on their headsets. Shippo, though still in High school, was great kid. His red hair and child like face brought the younger crowd.

"Let's do this."

Rin nodded and face the curtain fixing her head set, trying to calm herself They all heard the manger talking to customers then clapping as the lights came on and the fabric pulled apart showing them the audiences. The Music started and Rin took a deep breath…

(Rin)

**Turn up the music **

**Let's get out on the floor**

**I like to move it **

**Come and give me some more**

(Rin beckon the crowd)

**Watch me getting physical, out of control **

**There's people watching me **

**I never miss a beat **

_(girls)_

**Steal the night **

**Kill the lights **

**Feel it under your skin **

**Time is right **

**Keep it tight **

**Cos it's pulling you in **

**Wrap it up**

** Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose **

**(Feels like an overdose) **_(boys)_

**(Oh, oh,)- **_(boys jumping)_

**evacuate the dance floor **

**(Oh, oh,)-**_(boys jumping)_

**I'm infected by the sound **

**(Oh, oh,)-**_(boys jumping)_

**stop, this beat is killing me-****-**(Rin)

**Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground-**(Rin)

**(Everybody in the club!)-boys**

**(Oh, oh,)-**_(boys jumping)_

**evacuate the dance floor **_(girls)_

**(Oh, oh,)-**_(boys jumping)_

**I'm infected by the sound **_(girls)_

**(Everybody in the club!) **_boys_

**(Oh, oh,)-**_(boys jumping)_

**stop, this beat is killing me**

**Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground **(Rin)

(Rin)**My body's aching System overload Temperature's rising I'm about to explode Watch me I'm intoxicated Taking the show It's got me hypnotized Everybody step aside **

_The boys lead the way down to the dance floor._

_Rin followed with Kagome and Ayame behind her_

(Girls)

**Steal the night **

**Kill the lights **

**Feel it under your skin **

**Time is right **

**Keep it tight **

**Cos it's pulling you in **

**Wrap it up **

**Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose **

**(Feels like an overdose) the boys **

**Oh, oh **_(boys jumping)_

**evacuate the dance floor **_(girls)_

**Oh, oh **_(boys jumping)_

**I'm infected by the sound **_(girls)_

**Oh, oh**-(boys jumping)

**stop, this beat is killing me**

** Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground **(Rin)

**(Everybody in the club!) **(boys)

**Oh, oh **_(boys jumping)_

**evacuate the dance floor **_(girls)_

**Oh, oh **_(boys jumping)_

**I'm infected by the sound **_(girls)_

**(Everybody in the club!) **(boys)

**Oh, oh **_(boys jumping)_

**stop, this beat is killing me**

**Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground **(Rin)

(Girls dancing at the side)

(Shippo-dancing on the empty dance floor)

**Come on and evacuate **

**Feel the club is heating up **

**Move on and accelerate **

**Push it to the top **

**Come on and evacuate **

**Feel the club is heating up **

**Move on and accelerate **

**You don't have to be afraid **

(Kohaku-Taking the place of Shippo)

**Now guess who's back with a brand new track **

**That got everybody in the club going mad **

**So everybody in the back get your back up on the wall **

**And just shake that thang **

**Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby **

**Let me see you work that thing **

**Now drop it down low, low **

**Let me see you take it to the dance floor, yo **

(The group moving back towards the stage)

**(Everybody in the club!) -**(boys)

**Evacuate the dance floor **_(girls)_

**(Everybody in the club!) -**(boys)

**I'm infected by the sound **_(girls)_

**(Everybody in the club!)-**(boys)

**Stop, this beat is killing me **_(girls)_

**Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground (Rin)**

(Taking up their places on stage)

**Oh, oh **_(boys jumping)_

**evacuate the dance floor**_(girls)_

**Oh, oh **_(boys jumping)_

**I'm infected by the sound **_(girls)_

**Oh, oh **_(boys jumping)_

**stop, this beat is killing me **_(girls)_

**Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground -**(Rin)

**(Everybody in the club!) **(boy)

**Oh, oh **_(boys jumping)_

**evacuate the dance floor **_(girls)_

**Oh, oh **_(boys jumping)_

**I'm infected by the sound **_(girls)_

**(Everybody in the club!) **(boys)

**Oh, oh **_(boys jumping)_

**stop, this beat is killing me **

**Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground-**(Rin)

The crowd was cheering. Sango blushed at hearing Miroku cheering over everyone. Rin smiled and looked at the table where those three men were. The silver haired one, who had grabbed her wrist earlier, smiled and raised his class to her. She raised her chin and looked away, but not before a warm feeling started to form in her gut.

"Let's do Because the Night." she told the group.

…}{…

Inuyasha smirked as he watched his brother toast the main singer. She was the same girl who had chewed Miroku up one side and down the other. _"Now I'm sure he didn't say 'More then you know, dude.'. However, the only words I could make out when he mumbled were Give, Girl, Me, and Even. Could it be that my big brother has finally got a crush?"_ Inuyasha shook his head and looked back that stage. _"I just hope she plays hard to get."_

They were singing another song and that was when he noticed one of the singer/dancers. She was breathe-taking; her dark hair was up in a ponytail, a short black dress, and high heels. He shook his head, _"Not right now. I have to find out Sesshomaru's crush."_

Inuyasha took one last look at the girl before turning to look the main singer. She wasn't half bad looking and her voice was smooth, almost flawless. He wondered how long she been singing. He snickered and leaned back. Thinking up a way to get her and his brother to meet might be easy, but his brother was not such a forth-coming person when it came to emotions. How as he to get them to date?

…}{…

Tell me what you think.

Love Ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Rin grabbed the headset off and threw it on the dressing table. She looked at the roses in a vase on the dressing table. She knew who they were from, Naraku. He doesn't seem to know the meaning of 'Not interested.' She sighed and reached for the card, reading the offer of taking her out for dinner that night.

"_I will be awaiting for you in the parking lot, my dear."_

She shook her head. "Does he ever get a clue?"

"Who?"

She looked in the mirror to see Shippo standing in the doorway with a huge grin and a girl under his arm reflected in the glass.

"No one, Shippo. Run along and have fun." She gave him a smile.

He shrugged and walked off the girl under his arm giggling at something he whispered to her. Rin shook her head again, turning to change back into her street clothes. She heard the door open and Sango's voice, "Hey Rin? You dressed, yet?"

"Almost. Why?" she stated poking her head around the door.

"Naraku is waiting for you. He has a Limo." The girl gagged.

"Again? Great." Her voice was heavy with sarcasm. She pulled back into the bathroom to finish before walking out. "Lets see what excuse have I not used before?"

Sango frowned at the floor, "How about you already have date?"

"Oh ya I can see so many ways how that could go wrong, like I don't and he would want to meet him. I would not put it pass him to follow me home."

"I know, but Miroku has two of his friends here. I bet one wouldn't mind coming to your rescue. I mean just to get you out of tonight."

Rin thought about it, "I couldn't ask that of one of them. I don't know them. It wouldn't be fair."

"One wouldn't mind." Sango wiggled her eyebrow. She darted out of the room as a pillow was thrown then popped her head back in, "That's not very nice. I mean you know how to act like a lady…" she raised a hand and cupped it around her mouth as if talking to someone next to her, "…reason one for not kneeing the jerk, Naraku, in the balls." She coughed and stood straight again, "Either way, the guy is really cute. Who knows you might find a permanent boyfriend in him."

Rin shook her head, "How do you know one is willing?"

"I offered."

Rin spun around her hair fly into her face. It took her awhile to remove it from her eye to see who had spoken. Standing next to Sango in the doorway was the man from the table, his silver hair and golden eyes unmistakably recognizable. He gave her a small frown leaning against the doorjamb.

…}{…

Sesshomaru couldn't help but frown at her. She had turned so fast that her hair looked like a banner of night beckoning him to comb his fingers through it. He had an urge to see it spread out under her as she lay on **_his_** pillows as he put the fire of passion into her dark eyes. The only thing on her lips would be his name.

He mentally shook himself. He had never thought of any woman in **_his_** bed before. What was wrong with him? Oh, why had he listened to Inuyasha and offered his assistances? _"Because it's Naraku."_ This girl was so small, he would break her like a toothpick when he got mad enough and from what he over heard, he might the minute she told him no again.

"I thank you, sir, but it's not necessary." She told him pulling on an ankle-length leather coat. "I have handled this guy before."

She grabbed a purse and walked pass him. He was stunned; this woman didn't drool over him as the others did. He knew she had a fiery spirit; she had to have one to stand up for her friend as she did earlier that night. He figured the reason she had jerked away from him then was because of the anger she was feeling. Now, he wasn't so sure.

He came back to realty by a small punch on his arm. He looked down and saw Sango…that's what Miroku called her right?

"He's in the parking lot! WAITING!"

He sighed and pushed away from the doorjamb to stroll down the hall after the girl. He should have stayed at the office again.

…}{…

Rin Mitsukai. The dark figure licked his lips as he watched her stepped out of the club. He never missed one of her shows, ever since he first saw her at the Hirohito club. He knew when they offered her the spot in Tokyo and had followed her. She was a thing of beauty.

She had spotted him and he was sure her shoulders fell slightly at the sight of him leaning against his limo, but he knew time would bring her around; he just had to be patience. She started towards him but stopped when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to the man standing there.

Naraku knew who it was. There weren't that many people who had his looks and aura of power. Sesshomaru Hikokoro, one of his biggest adversaries. How dare that bastard touch what is his! Rin had her back to him now so he couldn't see her face, but he could see Sesshomaru and he was not happy.

He started forward as Rin turned back to him and waved Sesshomaru head of her. Instead, the man wrapped an arm her waist, pulling her close to his side. Naraku's blood started to boil. He glared at the man daring to hold his girl.

"Hey Naraku. You know Sesshomaru."

Her voice was like an angel, it seemed to calm a bit, but it was short lived.

"Naraku." Sesshomaru said nothing else, but kept his eyes on him.

"Good evening Rin." He ignored Sesshomaru. "Will you be accepting my dinner offer tonight?" He flicked a glance at the man.

"No, Naraku. I told you before. I just don't feel that way towards you."

He could not fault her, he was almost twice her age, but he never felt so alive than when she sang. During the first and last date they went on, he was so at peace and at ease that the next morning he thanked his servants for everything they did, didn't throw any of his employees out the window, and left a very good tip at a lunch meeting. It wasn't until that night that it changed; she refused him. She told him that she had fun, but it had felt weird being with him on a date. She didn't feel the same way he did. She said they could friends, but he wanted more. He wanted Rin and only hell itself would be able to take her from him

"I'm sorry you still see it that way, dear. I will change your mind someday, I'm sure."

Rin sighed as she always did when he told her he did not intend to stop anytime soon. She was about to say good-bye when Sesshomaru spoke up.

"I think the lady is trying to tell very nicely for you to get lost."

Naraku growled, "And what is it to you. You can't tell me you're her boyfriend. I know she doesn't have one."

He shrugged, "Maybe I'm going to change that. Come along, Rin. Our friends are waiting for us." He turned them around and was now heading towards a nice looking silver jaguar.

"Just you wait, Sesshomaru. You thought I'm ruthless in the business world, wait until you deal with me in the real world. I will have her."

…}{…

Inuyasha was there waiting for them leaning against his car. "Don't you two look cozy?" He smiled.

Sesshomaru glared and unlocked the door. He waited until Inuyasha got in before handing her down into the passenger seat. He knew she was confused about the way things went. After he had stopped her just outside the side door, he had stated plainly he was going to go with her. She tried telling him that it was unnecessary, Naraku wouldn't try anything, but he finally stooped to telling her that if she kept arguing about it he was going to deal with it himself, without her.

She had to be confused as to why he would get in involved. Hell, he was confused as to why he was doing it. Moreover, what he had told Naraku about him becoming her boyfriend was to say the least surprising. Did he want them to be a couple?

"Where are you taking me?" Rin asked.

He looked at her then returned to the road, "Dinner."

Inuyasha smacked his forehead, "Geeze, Sessy. Can you be anymore crude?" He looked at her, "We're meeting up with Miroku, Sango, and Kagome at the restaurant."

She nodded, "I see, I can grab a cab from there?"

Inuyasha frowned, "You not wanting to join us? Look, I know Miroku can grate some nerves and Mr. Ice over there is not the best of company, but really we aren't all that bad of people."

She smiled at that, "It's not that…Uh…"

"Inuyasha Hikokoro. Rin Mitsukai, right?"

She nodded, "Like I was explaining, its not that I don't like you guys, but…I'm just not hungry." Truth be told she was famished, but Sesshomaru was making her feel too warm and cozy, which wasn't a good thing right now.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "I know something that will change your mind…The restaurant we're going to has this great little chocolate dessert. It oozes chocolate fudge, from a chocolate brownie topped with a chocolate moose and a cherry."

"How did you know my weakness?"

"What woman doesn't like chocolate?" Inuyasha glanced at his brother. _"I hope he's listening, I would really hate to have to beat it into him."_

"Kagome doesn't really like chocolate that much, not as much as me. Alright, but just one." she blushed as she looked at him.

Inuyasha smirked, _"Did Sesshomaru just growl at me? Just because i got her to smile? This is going to be fun tonight."_

…}{…

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he watched the valet opened Rin's door and helped her out. His brother, who had gotten out behind her, held his arm out to her.

"May I escort the lady inside?"

Sesshomaru felt a growl clawing at his throat again. He was able to swallow it down unlike the last one. He shoved his hands into his pants pockets and followed the two inside. The rest of the group sat waiting in the lobby for them. He kept his gaze forward, trying to keep his thoughts from wondering to her. He wanted to hold her close his side. He wanted to rip his half brother in half then those halves in half.

He sighed and placed his chin in his hand, not caring if anyone was watching him. He was frustrated with himself. For what, he didn't know. That's what frustrated him. He looked at the girl sitting next to him out of the corner of his eye. She sat talking to Inuyasha while they shared a menu, laughing at his jokes and blushing when he complimented her.

He's been on many dates, mostly just to keep his father and stepmother off his back, but he did date. At first girls from high school, then at college, and even some of the ones father had suggested after he started working at the company. However, he didn't date them for himself.

He didn't want their approval, didn't want their love-filled eyes on him, or their roaming hands. He mentally cursed, _"Then why was it that I feel like I crave those things from her?"_ He was trying to think of a logistic answer when a resounding SMACK and THUD echoed in his ears.

He looked around to see Miroku on the floor a large lump forming on his head, a broken planter scattered on and around him with Rin weaving through the tables towards the front doors. That did it. He bent down to look at his brother's friend, grabbing him by the collar.

"Touch her again, and little women wielding planters will be the least of your worries." He growled out before standing and following Rin.

…}{…

"Inuyasha, you owe me big, dude." Miroku gave a pointed look at his long time friend as Inuyasha looked at him leaning over the table.

"What he say?" The man looked like a little child waiting for a present.

Miroku pulled himself up from the floor and threw himself into his chair next to Sango, "Planter wielding women were going to be the least of my worries it I touch her again."

Inuyasha fell over laughing.

"That was planned?" Sango asked looking between the two.

Miroku nodded, holding his ice water to the lump on his head.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha held up a hand trying to catch his breath, "Hold on." He took a drink of water and a deep breathe before speaking, "Ok, yes that was planned and I'm sorry Sango. I figured something was up with him when she came and yelled at Miroku. You remember when you told him you owned him big time?" He looked at Miroku who nodded.

"Ya, he mumbled something then said 'More then you know.'"

Inuyasha nodded, "I was sitting next to him and caught some of what was first said. Give, Girl, Me, and Even. It took me a little bit to put it together. It wasn't until he smiled and toasted Rin after she sang the first song did it hit me." He waved his arms, "I mean he never smiles, nor does he toast anyone. I was sort of flirting with her in the car to get her to come to dinner and he growled at me…GROWLED!"

The three looked at each other then back at him.

"I wanted to see a physical action from him. Therefore, I ask Miroku if he wouldn't mind groping her once. I do apologize for that my friend. I didn't think the planter as a weapon with her. I should have known better."

"Believe me bud; in the end I was not worried about her." he shivered, "Man your brother sure is scary."

"What's going to happen now? Do you think he'll bring her back in or what?" Kagome asked looking at the front. She was worried about her friend that seemed like a sister.

"I don't know. I didn't plan on her storming out. I was just looking for a reaction from him." Inuyasha stared at the doors. _"Wonder what will happen now? I didn't think that far. What if he hurt her?"_ Inuyasha had to say one thing, his plan worked; it just forgot to think this far ahead. He lowered his head and looked at his dinner, not feeling so hungry anymore. _"What have I started?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Rin wanted to scream. Everything was going great until that damn prevented bastard. She wasn't worried about Naraku for once. She sighed and sat down on the bench wondering if she could walk home from there, but she didn't even where there was.

"You alright?"

She looked at the man that had confused her since he first touched her back at the club. She just couldn't get it out of her head what she felt every time he did touch her. Normally, she would slap them as she did Miroku and march off, but when he did she hadn't wanted him to stop touch her. She had felt a warm feeling deep inside her, and it just continued to grow as he kept showing up and touching her. Why does he keep showing?

"I'm fine, Thank you." She turned her gaze away from his, feeling the warmth was coming back. Her eyes focused on a sign across the street. "I'm sorry if I disturbed your meal. I…"

"You didn't disturb it at all." He sat down next her, a little closer then need be.

He was being so kind. She had to repay him back for his help with Naraku. Money? No, by the look of his car he had money and plenty of it. What could she do to repay him back? She hadn't been so sure of herself in handling Naraku after seeing him leaning against the limo. The look in his eyes told her he wasn't going to rejection so easily this time.

She looked at the sky and the bright stars sparkling in the night. She didn't understand why her heart felt at ease with him. She should be getting as far away from him. Why wasn't she? She wasn't looking for a relationship right now; couldn't handle one, not with Naraku around. She had to remember why she had to stay away from men.

She closed her eyes against the memories. She allowed one date, hoping that would satisfy him then they could be friends. She was so wrong. She had hoped to lose him when she returned to Tokyo, her hometown, but he found out somehow and followed.

He hounded her with flowers, gifts, and night on the town offers. He never missed a show at the club, waiting for her after she got off to try to talk her into going out with him. He never forced her to go with him; though there were times she thought he had come close if it wasn't Shippo and Kohaku…she didn't want to think about it. She wasn't going to let what happen in Hirohito to repeat itself.

"You sure you alright? You look a little pale." His voice washed over her, emptying her mind of the past.

She lowered her face a little; even sitting he was a good head taller, making her to keep it tilted. She sighed and smiled, "I'm fine, just tired. I've better go see if someone can call me a taxi. I do hope I didn't ruin your dinner."

She got up, as did he, and started back to the restaurant. He kept his strides slow staying leveled with her.

He shrugged, "I wasn't hungry. I drove my brother. Don't bother with taxi, I can take you home."

She shook her, "No, I couldn't ask that of you. I mean you have done so much already. I really feel like I need to repay you, somehow."

He handed the valet the ticket, "It's the least I can do, having brought you here in the first place." He was scribbling something on a piece paper, which he handed to a valet asking that he it be taken to his brother. "As for repaying me, I think we can come up with something."

What did he mean by that? She shook her head. No man that did what he did would force himself on a woman…would he? He helped her into the passenger's seat before the valet could do it. He got in his seat and pulled away from the curb, asking her where she lived. She gave him the address of a nice neighborhood on the out skirts of Tokyo. She wondered if it was smart to give it to him.

…}{…

So this little woman wanted to repay him back. He never thought of getting something in returned, but now that he thought about it…He smiled. He was sitting on her couch in the tidy living room. Her home was a small cottage like two story house. From what he had seen so far, the front door opened into a small entryway.

A set of simple wooden stairs leading the way to the second floor and a hallway was before him. The hall probably led to the kitchen. Two doorways stood across from each other in the entry. He found the doors to the living room open, while the other set shut tightly. She had offered him a drink, having taken him away from his at the restaurant and was now it the dinning room that was off the living room.

His eyes wondered the room, trying to gain a feel for the woman who was now plaguing his mind. The walls painted in a light blue with a soft tan trimming the walls. Cream-colored curtains covered a boy window that over looked the flowers in the front. The furnishing was simple, but comfortable. There was the couch he was sitting on facing a flat screen TV that hung on the wall. She had good taste. The place had a warm feeling, something that would be welcoming to a husband, tired and worn after work.

He sat straight at the image of himself being that worn and weary husband. He stood and walked around the room. He sighed and wandered into the hall. His gazed landed on the two doors closed. Didn't Rin say something about a study? He walked over and slid the doors apart. The room was more luxurious then the living room, but still held a sense of ease. The walls panels were a deep maghoney with bookshelves filled from top to bottom with all sorts of books. A wooden desk big enough to be a dinning room table and a leather- wheeled office chair stood across from him as he stood in the door. Dark colored drapes covered the window behind them.

A pair bookshelves flank fireplace with a beautiful mantle covered from end to end with picture frames drew his attention the most. It was set in a far corner of the room, with two chairs facing it at an angle. One was a high back winged chair with a small footstool for the feet. The other was an antique polished, wooden rocking chair, the arms and back curved in an elegant swirl. A small side table stood in between them with a lamp that he figured would give its light only to the two who would sit in the chairs.

He rounded the chairs, running his hand across the back of the high back, and headed towards the mantles. He looked at the pictures to find one was of a man in his late thirties dressed in a tuxedo, a smiled plastered on his face while his arms held a woman in a white kimono, a bouquet of different lilies in her hand. She looked like Rin. Yet this woman was older, maybe twenty-five…twenty-six years old.

The next one that caught his eyes was a group photo of the bride and groom with three kids. There were two teenager boys, twins, looking like the man behind them. A young girl of twelve stood in front of them. Wearing a yellow and orange sundress, hair reaching past her shoulder, hands behind her back, she had the biggest smile on her face. He picked it up; just needing to hold it as he looked at it, wanting to know what it was that drew him to the picture.

"That's my family."

He turned his head to see Rin standing in the doorway He nodded and set the frame back down. He turned and noticed she hadn't pasted the thrush hold of the room. The woman that had slammed a potted plant over Miroku's head, the woman that had marched her way through a crowed club to yell at man for groping her friend, the woman that bravely stood dancing and singing on stage in front of hundreds of people was gone.

In her place stood this girl, her head hanging as she looked at him through her bangs and wringing her hands in front of her. He walked over to stand before her. She tilted her head back and looked at him, trying to put on a smile. He could see that it was a fake one, but couldn't bring himself to ask why.

"I afraid I don't have any brandy. I never had a reason to keep any around after…" she took a deep breathe, closing her eyes. "I have some wine though."

He nodded, "That's fine."

He followed as she turned swiftly and entered the living room. He watched from the couch as she vanishing into the dinning room once more.

**"_Did we over step the line by going in to the room?" _**A voice from the back of his mind asked.

"_Why do I care?"_

**"**_**Something though, made her sad?**"_

"_It's none of my business."_

**"_Did going into the room without asking or was it the room itself?"_**

"_I just offered to help her with Naraku!"_

**"_Then why threaten Miroku?"_**

"_He has a girlfriend! He shouldn't be doing groping anyone but her in the first place."_

**"_Why follow her?"_**

"_I didn't. I needed air myself."_

**"_Right and the offer take her home?"_**

"_My father did not raise a __cad for a son."_

**"_Right…There's also a reason for the dirty thoughts too hmm…"_**

"_Hormones…?"_

**"_Thought father didn't raise a cad?"_**

"…"

**"_No answer?…Score!_**

Sesshomaru groaned and covered his eyes. He hated arguing with himself. Nothing good came out it. The part of him that always argued would make a point that he couldn't argue with, always winning. However, his other side did have good points too. Hell, if he didn't have the voice to argue with, he sure he be in the doghouse with the company. Some clients needed a softer hand then others.

"You alright?"

He spread his fingers to look up at Rin standing in front of him holding a wine glass. She was beautiful. He could see why Naraku wanted her. He was attracted to pretty thing. Like him, Sesshomaru knew that pretty things wanted pretty things given to them. They wanted to their dates pampering them; they're every whim indulged. But not Rin…no never Rin.

She was different. She didn't like flashy, rich things, besides chocolate that is. She wanted comfort, warmth, and love. She never demanded help, barely asking for it, and knowing when it was no use arguing. She was a meek thing at times, but knew how to be strong as well.

"Ya just tired. Long day I guess." He lowered his hand giving a tired look towards her. He noticed the glass of wine in her hand.

She looked down at it as well, "Here you go."

"Thank you."

She moved and sat down on the couch at the other end. She was quiet again.

"Do I get to hear how you got involved with Naraku?"

Rin bent her legs and pulled them up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. _"Should I tell him? I don't have to tell him about…" _"I started working Devil's Paradise over in Hirohito when I was twenty-one. " She started. "I started out as a waitress, but one night one of the back up female singers/dancers showed up drunker then nothing. The manger knew that I could do all the songs and dance moves. I would stay late when they practiced." She explained, "So I found myself up on the stage that night singing and dancing. The next day they fired the other girl and told me the opening was mine if I wanted it."

"Did you want it?"

She shrugged, "It paid better, and I was able to do it not being the head singer." She blushed and hugged her legs closer, "I use to get stage fright."

He let a small smile slip past his lips, "I don't believe it."

She lifted her head, "It's true. I did, until the head singer quite and the manger told me I was now the head singer. He knew about my stage fright and didn't tell me about it until five minutes to show time. You have to give him credit, he knew how to bring the best out of me." she sighed, "So…at any rate of it, I had no choice but to do it, at least for tonight. And after a few slips I really got past it, a put my heart into it."

"And Naraku?"

She blinked and went back to hugging her legs, "Was there that night. He stopped me as a group of us was leaving. He asked me on date, but I turned him down. He kept at though. Never missed a show, always waited for me, and the gifts. I final allowed one date. It went all right, but I just couldn't…he was twice me age and it just felt wrong. When he asked me out the next day, I turned him down. I explain that I had fun and all, but it just wasn't the feelings."

"I take it he didn't accept that answer?"

She nodded, "Not at all. The flowers became more elaborate, the gifts…lets just say I don't think if I had sold one, I wouldn't be working right now. He even started to follow me around." She closed her eyes, "It got so bad, the manger started driving me to and from work everyday, he offered to even to drive me on his days off, but I refused. He didn't need his life taken over by a mad man."

"_Mad man? Odd of her to describe Naraku that."_

She knew the next part was going to worded with telling him what happen to her family, but how to do it…just skip to moving in with Koga and how he got you the job here.

"How you end up here?"

"The manger, who had become my best friend by now putting up with it all, moved me in with him and soon got me the position here. He pulled everyone together planned how to get me out of town without him knowing and it worked. I had the best six months of my life with out him there."

"But…"

Her face fell, "I had just entered my dressing room after a show to find a vase of Roses and ring on my dressing table. I mean I panicked at first, but then I thought it could be just a fan right. I mean he wouldn't have found me out, we took every step for him not too."

"Was in the room?"

She shook her head, "No, it was the card with the flowers."

"_My dearest love, I have found you yet again._

_ I extent my offer of dinner with me tonight. _

_With love Naraku. _

_P.S the ring is symbol of my promise you…We will be together soon.__"_

"How did he found you?"

"Don't know. My friends couldn't figure it out either, but ever since then, we have played it out as you have seen tonight. Its more weary then fear now. I mean even after all the times I have turned him down, he never once laid a hand on me." She rubbed her arms, "The gang thinks that one day he will. They use to say they just wanted to him, when each one had, they started making excuses to come with me. I guess they ran out of excuses when they asked you, huh?"

"They didn't ask. My brother and I were standing with Miroku while they were trying to think up one. They said Sango's little brother could pretend to be your date, but it seemed he left already having a date of his own."

"And you just stepped in and said, 'Hey, I'll be your little friends date.' Huh?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Not exactly, no. I was actually trying to figure out why my brother was smiling the way he was. I still am wondering." They looked at each other…

…}{…

"Inuyasha, is his answering?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. He was standing in his apartment living room listening to the ringing coming through the phone's earpiece, kicking himself. After he had taken the note from the valet, his brother sent. He was confused as to why he had to get his own ride with Rin no less. He shrugged and folded it, putting it on the table. He dug in to his food and was half way through chewing when it dawned on him. He spit his food out and spilling his chair over, he tore out of the restaurant

He skidded to a halt at the curb and watched as the silver car disappeared into the night. When he got back in to ask for the bill to be sent to him, not wanting to ruin everyone else meal, he found Miroku paying the tab while the girls were pulling on their coats. He saw the note unfolded on the white tablecloth, Sesshomaru's elegant handwriting scrawled across the small scrape.

_Get your own ride home_

_With Rin._

_S._

He was with Rin. Inuyasha paled at the thought of what could happen, what would…or shouldn't happen. He felt faint at the sound of the answering machine greeting belonging to his brother.

"You have reached Wind Scar Incorporation's President, Sesshomaru Hikokoro, I too busy …."

Inuyasha slammed the phone down. He shook his head, "Damn, where are you, Sesshomaru?"

"Mind if I try Rin's place again?"

He nodded and moved away from the phone as Kagome started dialing. What, the hell, was going on? His brother never not answered his phone, any of them. His cell phone was off, which worried him. He wasn't home and not answering at the office either. Their father was away on business, so he wouldn't know and Sesshomaru hated Inuyasha's mother, so he wouldn't be that Manor.

"She's still not answering. God I wish we knew where she lived."

Inuyasha turned to see her wiping the tears away. He sighed and took a step forward, taking her into his arm. She thought something happen to the both of them. Well so did he, just not the same thing. He looked over her head at Miroku and Sango who had fallen asleep in his arms lying at the couch. He prayed to the lord that his brother didn't do something stupid. He sighed and laid his head on Kagome's head.

**"_Why did we have to get involved? Can't we mind our own business?"_**

"_It's because of father…he had been trying to get Sesshomaru to find the right one."_

**"_And we just happen to the one there when he did found her?"_**

"_Not to mention father is not here to help."_

**"_Should call and tell him…He might know what to…even come back early."_**

"_Hey…."_

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagoma and raced to the phone. She stared at him as he asked someone on the other side for his father. Unlike Sesshomaru's voice who argued with him because he refused to listen to anyone, including himself, knew if he listened long enough the right answer would come.

"Yo, dad….I know it's late, but I got something that will wake you…no I did not bur the company down. You think Sesshomaru would let me live if I had. Now listen, I need you help it's about the prince of ice himself…" He started explaining what had happen and what could happen. He even mentioned Kagome, though he stuck to the point right now, he wasn't the one that need help in their love life.

"Great I'll pick you up at the airport…What…we don't know where she lives…Jaken…of course, he should be able to find it, hopefully before dawn…see ya."

He hung up and saw Miroku and Sango sitting up, fully awake He smiled at them and waved, "Don't worry, dad is on the case." Miroku nodded, knowing what case it was, and laid back down pulling Sango with him only to have her smack him. Inuyasha smiled, "Now to find that toad of a man." He left the apartment, a confused Kagoma trailing behind.

…}{…

**ME:**

Cliff Hanger! Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me! (cowards behinds a wall and pokes head back out only to get hit by a tomato) I deserved that, but the pumpkin is a little over kill don't you think? (ducks a the large orange fruit slammed into the wall.)If you want another chapter, put the fruit and veggies down buster!

Read and Love me.

Love ya

**(kisses)**

**sesshyXinu-girl **

Cussing at me doesn't make me type any faster…lol you're the greatest.

**tkplover**

I will do my best to bring them around, but I can never seem to form two relationships in one story.

**Verano1-BeautyInTheBreakDown**

This is mine first. I'm just happy you like it. I am getting less but better reviews on this story. I'm happy…(sighs)

**Taraah36 **

You're the best. The warmth just flows from your words to my heart. As for Sesshomaru kissing her, just keep in mind he hasn't told her how she can repay him…Naraku…NO NO NO he doesn't hurt her like everyone is afraid of, but he uses mental pain to gain what he wants from her. Besides who said he loves her, she's prize in his eyes, like the rarest gem a collector must have.

**stargate sam**

Thank you, thank you

**warriormaiden60 **

Thank you, thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Edited-10/24/10

* * *

"They look so cute…"

"Quick! Someone grab a camera. Dad will freak at this."

"We need to hurry." A soft click as if a cell phone was just closed. "That was just your father, he's at the Manor."

"Wait! Here's Kagome with the camera. I just have to take picture of them." Another click and a flash of light. "Make a great wedding gift, huh?"

Rin groaned, hating mornings, and buried her face into her nice warm pillow…wait it was too hard and warm to be her pillow. She blinked a few times clearing her eyes of the sleep. She soon cleared her vision to find herself staring into the face of a sleeping Sesshomaru. He had both his arms wrapped around her holding her close to his side. His head resting against hers as her cheek nestled itself on his chest, his heart beat soothing her. They must have fallen asleep during the movie, but she didn't understand when she ended up in his arms. All she remembered was dinner and a movie…

After finishing her tale, she asked if he wanted anything to eat, offering to make him something. He accepted, but firmly stated he was helping. To her surprise, he was a more then talented around the stove. They had a nice Orange Glazed Chicken over rice which they had eaten watching a movie in the living room. When did they end up like this?

"Oh good she's awake."

"I might still have to carry her out, though. Let's hope she comes quietly."

"You think she'll scream?"

"I hope not. I really don't need to deal with him this early in the morning."

She turned her face to stare at the small group standing in her living room. Inuyasha was holding a camera; Miroku had a grin the size of Asia, and Kagome day dreaming away as always. She reached up to shake Sesshomaru awake, but Inuyasha stopped her by grabbing her wrist gently, shaking his head.

"Oh, please don't do that. I haven't had time to pick out my headstone yet."

He gentle pulled her out of his brother's arms with the help of Miroku and Kagome lifting them. However, the younger brother didn't let her go once she was standing next to him.

"Got the note, Kagome?"

Her friend nodded and pulled an envelope from her back pocket. He took it from her and pulled the paper from it to scribble an added note at the bottom.

"Where do you think we should put it so he can find it? He has to read it before freaking out thinking Naraku took her."

"I say the coffee table." Miroku offered.

"That sounds great."

"OK," Inuyasha pulled her towards the door, "Let's go."

He was in hurry; as if being there was wrong or something…well it was, sort of. They did enter the house without asking, but then Rin was so confused as to how they found out where she lived that it never sunk in that they were taking her anywhere.

"What you afraid of Inuyasha, your father?" Kagome asked as she shut the front door softly, checking to see if it locked properly.

The man shook his head as he helped Rin into the limo that was waiting outside. "I don't want to be here when Sesshomaru wakes up. At least not with Rin. He has broken the windows in this limo before."

That's when it dawned on her. She had just been dragged from her home in a part of short shorts, a tank top, no shoes, and her hair a mess. She was now sitting in a limo heading towards who knows where, while her friend, Kagome, was talking to Sango's boyfriend and Sesshomaru's brother like it was normal.

"Will someone tell me what is going on? Where are we going?"

They all looked at her then at each other. Inuyasha shrugged and answered.

"We are just delivery boys for my father today. He just sent us to fetch you, without the knowledge of Sessy, of course. Thank god." He held his hands up as high as they could in the limo. He sighed and lowered them before looking back at Rin, "Anyway, that's all we know."

…}{…

Taisho, a man in his late sixties, cringed and threw the photos of a bloody murder scene on his desk. He felt sick to his stomach at them. He knew his face was pale as a sheet just then. He never expected such a gruesome report at the end of the background check. He had Totosai run on it the girl who, according to Inuyasha, was thawing his eldest son's block of an ice heart.

It had started out great; she came from a good family right here in Tokyo, top in her glass and exams. She had done a few years of college at Hirohito's University after inheriting an aunt's apartment in the same city. She had gotten a good job at a good club, Devil's Paradise. Everything was great, until the sudden death of her family, though Taisho would call it a bloody massacre…

_Hirohito Police Report_

"_Rin Mitsukai, age: 21, Address: 765 s. Senritsu Street. The call was placed at 3:48 am by a one Koga Ookami, (Relation: boss) First officer reported upon arrival, Miss Mitsukai was in shock on the front yard, Mr. Ookami kneeling next to her trying to get her to say something him. They were both unharmed and the officer processed to enter the house. Upon entering the building, he found nothing amiss. He processed further in. _

_The first body found was a man in his late thirties to early forties. His throat had been cut. It looked as if he had been caught off guard. (Relation: father) The secon__d body was in the kitchen. Female, early thirties, throat cut as well. Markings appeared to show she had tried to fight back. (Relation: Step-Mother)The third and forth were found to be in the hallway leading to bedroom. Twins, age late__ twenties. Stabbed in the heart, struggle noted to have taken place in hall and room 1 of hall. (Relation: older brothers) No other bodies found. All pronounce dead._

_Upon later review and statements, Miss Mitsukai's family had been visiting for Christmas. She had been returning from work at downtown dance club, Devil's paradise. Her boss, Koga Ookami manger at the club, had given her a lift home. Upon finding her father in the living, he tried to remove her from the house, but unable until she found the bodies of her brothers. He carried her out and called 911. She was rushed to the hospital for a 24-hour stay._

_Upon her statement, she had told the detective that the only one she could think of that would do it was a Naraku Yokoshima, a man who has been reported in the past to have be stalking Miss Mitsukai. Mr. Yokoshima was interviewed, but was released upon No evidence found._

He flipped through the rest of the pages scanning the words, _"Reported temp brake in, no sign of intruder. Prank calls, number unknown. Miss Mitsukai, change of number and address. Moved, will send new information when arrived._

Taisho closed his eyes, running the images of what he read through his mind: He could see Koga, an old friend of Sesshomaru from college and an old boss of Rin's, with this faceless girl as they walked inside the small apartment she now owned at the time, finding her father, blood soaking into the carpet. He knew she would run through every room calling for her mother and brothers, but she would only find heartache in the little rooms that made up her home.

A knock drew him out of his thoughts, as Inuyasha poked his head around the door looking for him.

"Hey dad, I brought her."

He smiled at his son, "Show her in then go wait for your brother."

"Hey dad got something for you…" Inuyasha stepped inside holding a camera in his hand. He walked towards his father while working the camera. "Here it is…" He handed the camera over.

Taisho scanned the image on the good size screen. It was a girl and his son, Sesshomaru, asleep on a couch. Sesshomaru had his arms wrapped around her, holding her close, a small smile could be seen on his lips. The girl was beautiful. Her dark hair spread out over her back and his son's chest, a small hand clinging to the once crisp white shirt, and her face relaxed in sleep. A complete angel if he ever saw one. He understood why his son looked so at peace holding her.

"That's Rin. I thought it might make a nice wedding gift…"

"Go get her, son. Then go wait for your brother. He should be arriving soon."

Inuyasha smiled and reopened the door to allow a young woman in her early twenties walked in, dressed for the comfort of a night at home. He noticed she was shorter then his wife and far skinner, but maybe something could be done about that. He knew his wife would take care of that. Her face was set in a confused frown, looking around the room until they landed on him. She blinked a few times, mouth-gasping open.

He knew the first thought was that he was Sesshomaru. His eldest son did take after him more then his youngest. They each had the silver hair, though Taisho's was longer and starting to loose it shine from old age and their eyes, though they gleamed amber, his held more emotions then his son's giving warmth to them and bringing them to life.

"You must be Rin Mitsukai. I'm Taisho Hikokoro." He watched as reorganization of her mistake flooded her cheeks red as she blushed, embarrassed. He smiled trying to relax her. "Please, have a seat. My darling wife is seeing to lunch, but you'll meet her soon enough." He looked her over and knew that his son's taste were good. Even with the pain she has had in the past, she still seems to push on.

"I bet your wondering why I asked for Inuyasha to bring you here the way he did."

She nodded.

"I wished to meet you."

"You couldn't have asked?" She was frowning.

He shook his head, "I'm afraid not, and I do apologize. On another note, my youngest has been telling me that you made Sesshomaru smile."

She looked taken back, "What does that got to do with you kidnapping me?"

"Everything, Miss Mitsukai. I don't know how much he has told you about himself, but I do know that it had been a long time since I have seen him smile or even heard someone say that he did. I get asked by the board members as to why he doesn't."

She nodded looking away, "I noticed that as well. I've only seen it twice."

"Twice! You got a second one out of him?"

"_**Perfect! Simply perfect."**_

"_Yes, she is perfect."_

In that moment, both sides Taisho agreed that this woman was the one. They just had to find a way to go about it. _"Where is that son of mine? He should have been here by now."_

…}{…

"Yes, did I do something wrong?" Rin was confused. She had come here thinking that the father was going to tell her to stay away from his son. Insult her by telling her that she wasn't good enough, which in her mind was true. Sesshomaru was a big business man. Look at where his father lived and the car he drove, she didn't deserve him.

She hadn't expected him…well this from him. He was talking to her about causing Sesshomaru to smile. Nothing big at all, though he acted as if it was. He didn't explain why he had to kidnap her. He instead of asking about the few smiles his son gave her. He still hadn't answered her question on what she did wrong, and the smile he had on his face was starting to scare her a little.

"Sir, did I do something wrong?" She asked again.

"No, Rin. You didn't do anything wrong. Father is just his normal old crazy self." Sesshomaru's cool, even voice filled the room like something from a dream.

They both turned to the door to see Sesshomaru leaning on the jamb holding a crushed letter in his hand. He looked just like last night in her dressing room at the club, expect for the frown that had graced his face. Now it held nothing, even though the stiffness of his body was there as he pushed away from the wood to walk towards her told her that he was not very pleased. She could feel the irritation flowing off him and wondered if she had done something to cause it.

She was surprised when he stopped by her chair giving her a small smile as if reassuring her before turning an empty face towards his father. Who, I might add was trying not to act like a child at Christmas. She still didn't understand why she was there.

…}{…

"Father, there are easier ways to get my attention." Sesshomaru tossed the letter towards him. He was not happy with his father and he really wanted to tell him off for the dirty trick he had pulled, but he held back. He found it odd that the reason he did was sitting in the chair next to where he was standing. His didn't want to frighten her by yelling at his father for taking her the way he did. Hell he was still trying to figure out what happen last night.

He knew Rin had fallen asleep during the movie her head falling to rest on his shoulder. He had, for some odd reason, using his arm that was lying on the back of the couch to pull her closer him. He had fallen sleep himself the feeling of peace washing over him. He felt as if he being there in that very house with her in his arms was right. A sense of belonging more then any where else in his life.

He has had the best night sleep in years, even in the sitting position he slept in only to wake up and find her gone. At first he panicked thinking Naraku had kidnapped her but calmed himself remembering that he had to be calm. She could be just somewhere in the house. He stood, having every intention to go looking for her quickly, but something white on the coffee table caught his eye.

He picked it up to find his name scrawled across the envelope. He took the letter out to find his brother's handwriting telling him that their father was back early and wished to meet Rin.

_His idea of kidnapping her, bro. I do as ordered. Hope to see you at lunch at mom's and dad's._

_See ya,_

_Inuyasha_

_P.S. Mind bringing something for her to change into. Don't think she what has on would do for lunch, though she does look good in it. So if you don't, that ok too…I can live with her dressed like this…_

He thought back to last night and tried to remember what she had been wearing. When she walked into the kitchen after heading up stairs to change, he had to excuse himself to the bathroom and splash his face with water. When he remembered the incident he crushed the letter in his hand. He was going to kill his brother then his father. He then calmed and wondered how he was to bring her a change of clothes. He didn't know where her room was in the house. He didn't really feel right snooping in her house.

"_**You did it last night going into the study?"**_

"_That wasn't as personal as looking for her room. Besides remember the sad look…"_

"_**Would you rather your brother gawking at her in those shorts and tank top or that friend of his groping her again?"**_

_Growl…._

He made his way up the stairs and started peeking into the rooms. There were two guest rooms and a master. The master was where he found her clothes. He saw a small traveling bag on the top shelf, which he placed what he thought she needed. (With how he is, I just can't see him getting embarrassed by her personal items if you know what I mean.) He then left, going over the speed limit, knowing that if given the chance he was going to get his father and brother.

"I would love to know them, son."

His father's voice brought him back to the present. At first, he didn't understand what he was talking about. Then he remembered that he told his father that there were better ways of getting his attention. He was about to open his mouth when someone cleared their throat by the door. All three turned to look to see a woman in his late forties with black hair and a kind smile.

"Izayoi?"

"I think you boys have a lot to discuss. Why don't I take Rin to get change?"

Sesshomaru noticed she was holding the bag he brought and left in the entryway. _"How she know that was hers?"_

"Oh, I'm not in the mood to discuss anything, dear, but I think you got a point on taking her to change. I would guess she be more comfortable." Taisho said nodding his head and looking at Rin.

Sesshomaru looked down to see her blushing and pushing herself into the chair trying to hide from everyone's gaze. He couldn't help but smile at her shyness. He wondered she how she would act underneath him…He shook himself and turned from her heading for the door.

"I take it you keep my room as it was…" he didn't wait for an answer and left the room noticing full well the smile his step mother was giving him.

…}{…

Inuyasha lead against the wall, his arm crossed on his chest. He watched in amusement as his brother passed him on the way to his old bedroom. He knew what his problem was and just couldn't help but laugh under his breathe. The big bad ice prince was warming up and all because of a shy girl. _"Wonder if he understands what he is feeling…hell no! That man would never admit that he wanted Rin and not just in bed either."_

"Inuyasha! Your mother wants you to help set up the table in the garden." His father's voice floated from the bottom of the stairs.

"Be right there, dad." He pushed himself off the wall and walked to his brother's door.

Time to act. To bad he still hasn't picked out a headstone yet. He knocked and waited until he heard his brother's voice before opening the door.

"What do you want, Inuyasha?" He was sitting on the bed, his back towards him.

"Just wanted to know if you brought a change of clothes for Rin or not."

His brother glared at him, "Why?"

He shrugged and lead on the doorjamb, "Wanted to know if I needed to change my pants or not. Last time…well it was very noticeable and uncomfortable a…" He ducked as a figurine came flying at him, the glass shattering upon impact of the wall behind him. He smiled and ducked again as he ran from another object flew his way, knowing his last comment in the letter and his statement now was sure to boil his blood. Now he just hoped he survived long enough to ask Kagome out.

…}{…

_**Me:**_

_**(Pokes head out to check for flying objects before stepping out, brushing hands down jeans) **__Right, then, OK. I thank you all for reading my stories. I do have to give my big thanks to those who haven't reviewed, but has kept reading. I would also like to say sorry for the nasty past I gave Rin, __**(gets a face full of something green. Wipes it off)**__deserved that…but all will be well soon. I promise. Just give it a chance. Remember Naraku what's her bad. Please continue reading and reviewing._

_Love ya_

_**Reviews Answer Corner**_

**Ni-Ni chan330**

_I am sorry about the confusion, I seem to do that often. Don't worry I will work on it. Thank you very much for the advice._

**lychee loving**

_it's good to hear that I have made the story funny for you. It was my plan. As for Inuyasha, he always bounces back. Just don't hit me for Rin's Past, please…I did bring the father into it (smiles)_

**Cailyn**

_I try my best…_

**Taraah36**

_I don't really mean to make them long, sometimes I have to stop myself from making them too long, like this chapter. I still had the flow for it. Don't worry about Naraku, he always gets what coming to him. I don't even think Taisho Thank you for the kind review._

**Jingyee1511**

_The relationship is just friends, or in Koga's terms, like a big brother, little sister thing. He was the manger at the Hirohito's Devil's Paradise, he was the one that helped her out the most with Naraku. I don't know if I will bring him in or not, so hope you understand that. There is no love relationship between the two._

**tkplover **

_Your welcome. I find that the reviews for this tale are in need of the replies. They have been so warm and a great big comfort to me as I let the fingers play it out. All writers must appeal to the reader as well their own wishes to get the full enjoyment out of it. _

_Though I must ask…what does TKP stand for if is does stand for anything that is._

**stargate sam** Sweet to the point, love ya thanks.

_**That's the end of this chapter, folks, tune in next time….Lol**_

_**Good night all**_


	5. Chapter 5

Naraku growled as he listened to the reports from one of his men he had following Rin. How dare she be with Sesshomaru and not him? He had dealt with everything and everyone that kept him from having her. Her family stood in the way, he got rid of them. Now, it seemed he would have to take care of Sesshomaru.

"How long have they been dating, Musou?"

A skinny, bald man stood in a pale yellow suit before his boss's desk.

"I don't know, sire. We believe it was the first time they meet."

"But he stayed the night you said?"

"Yes, but his brother and his friends came early this morning. They took her with them when they left. I had Renkotsu follow them. He reported that they arrived at the Hikokoro's Manor."

"They left Sesshomaru behind?"

Musou nodded, "He left awhile ago, a bag in hand, and also headed for the manor. I left Renkotsu there to watch them."

"Thank you." He waved a hand sending him on his way.

Therefore, Sesshomaru stayed the night at Rin's, then left him to meet back up at his father's place. He needed to deal with this soon or lose his chance at Rin. _"I wondered if that Suikotsu is still in business. He did such a beautiful job last time."_

…}{…

Rin couldn't help but blush as she pulled the change of clothes from the small overnight bag. Izayoi had handed it to her after showing her room she could use to freshen up. When she asked about it, Izayoi said Sesshomaru brought it with him. Lifting a pair of pale orange lace underwear from the bag caused her blush to deepen. She tossed them on the bed along with the matching bra and sundress. The dress was also a pale orange with flowers the color of cream scattered across the flowing skirt. He even grabbed shoes that went with it all, cream colored flats.

She wondered if he picked them out to match as they did. If he just grabbed them without knowing, what he got there should be something that didn't match. Right? However everything matched. She shook her head and changed quickly. She had just pulled the dress over her head when a knock sounded from the door. She called out for them to come in, not really thinking who it could be. She was just pulling her head through the hole when the she heard the door open and sharp intake of breath hissed.

She turned and gasped. Standing in the door way was Sesshomaru. He had changed his clothes and was now wearing a simple pullover polo shirt with a dove gray slacks. His hair was wet, probably from taking a shower, and pulled back in a ponytail. He seemed to be lost in his thoughts. She started to feel warm again from the heat in glazing over in his eyes turning them molten amber. Rin blushed, but found she couldn't look away from him.

…}{…

"_**Beautiful! God she looks so smooth. Wonder if she tastes as good as she looks to be. Let try and see. Make her ours!"**_

"_Shut up?"_

"_**Come on you know you want to."**_

"_No!"_

_**Why must you do this to us? She blushes but can't look away. She feels the same heat as we do…she wouldn't mind…"**_

"_Back off."_

"_**Then just a kiss…ask for it as payment...for the help you gave you with Naraku."**_

"_I said, back off."_

"_**HMP…like hell I will. You started it by holding her lasting night. Her smell is so sweet and light, I can almost smell it from here. No get over there and kiss her. One kiss…come one. Look at those lips, ripe for the picking…"**_

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway, gripping the handle and doorjamb as if doing so would help get him under control. He had walked in expecting her to be dressed and waiting to be led down for the lunch his father so thoughtfully invited them too. What he got was the faintest glimpse of her soft looking, well toned and tanned thighs before the flowing fabric covered them.

The other side really had it right on. He wanted to take her…have those legs wrapped around his waist as they both fell into ecstasy. He tried to get hold of himself, now was not the time to lose himself from the slightest glimpse of her. Especially, when he knew he had plans of his own. He slowly closed the door as he moved towards her, taking in the curves the dress hugged. He had taken his time picking the outfit out for her, knowing she would look beyond beautiful.

He stopped in front of her and looked down at her. She was a good head shorter then him, though she didn't lift her head, but shyly gazed up at him through her lashes. The look almost sent him over the edge. He took a deep breathe, calming himself again, before lifting her chin to stare into her eyes He took a minute to make sure she didn't want to pull away, stroking her soft cheek. When he saw the heated gaze of her melted chocolate eyes, he knew she wanted it as much as he did.

"I ask for that payment. The one you so wish to give me for lending a hand…"

He waited for her cry out of outrage, but she just nodded her head gently, her lips parting slightly for her to slide her tongue across her bottom lip. He groaned and pulled her into his arms as his lips covered hers. The heat filled his mind as everything else faded away. All he thought about was Rin, the sweet angel in his arms. He could feel her hands gripping his shirt for dear life, returning the kiss with as must desire and want as he felt.

A knock sounded causing the two to part.

"_**Growl…" **_

Sesshomaru felt the same way, labored breathing and eyes glazed over with passion. He had almost forgotten where they were. He lowered his head and rested it against her forehead trying to collect his thoughts. He needed to remain calm. His father was would kill him if he knew what was running through his mind at that moment. Another knock and his father's voice floated through the door.

"Rin, you ready yet?"

She looked at him with question-filled eyes. He smiled down at her. He knew she was wondering if he wanted them to know they were together like in each other's arms, but before he could say they could go to hell, she pulled away and headed for the door. He wondered what happened. He turned, grabbing her waist wand pulling her back against him.

"Don't worry father. I'll show her the way to the garden when she's finish."

He could just see his father's shock face at hearing his voice from the behind the door, but it wouldn't last and would soon be in a Chester grin again as he answered back.

"Alright, son, but hurry."

He waited until he heard his footsteps started to fade to turn her to face him. She kept her head down, not saying a word. He lifted her chin, looking into her eyes. They held something he wasn't he was ready for or even deserved from someone as kind and loving as she was, but there was a hint of fear in them.

"Are you afraid pf me, Rin?"

She shook her head, "No. of course not."

He smiled and placed a kiss on her lips, "Then why do you want to run away?"

"I…" She looked away, "I don't want you to get hurt…"

He frowned. "What do you mean? Why would I get hurt, Rin?"

She shook her head again pulling away from him, but he refused to let her go. He gathered her close when the tears started leaking out. He just held her, confused as to what had caused her to turn inside herself. Then it hit him, he would bet everything he worked for in his life on it.

"Does this have something to do with Naraku?" He knew he had it right when she stiffened. "And you're not ready to tell me…are you?" She shook her head. "Well, then. He pulled back a little and lifted her chin again, "Until you're ready. I will not push, but don't expect me to stay away either. I have no worries with Naraku. I can deal with him if and when the time comes." He led down and placed another kiss on her lips. "Shall we join my OH so meddling family for lunch?"

…}{…

Taisho couldn't help the smile on his face. He was sure his son sounded out breath when he spoke through the door. He wasn't worry, knowing his son would hold back while in his house, but that didn't mean he wouldn't catch him kissing Rin every now and then, just like now.

"_I didn't know he was this weak towards her."_

"_**Won't need to plan after all, huh?"**_

"_We will need to keep an eye on this though. From what Inuyasha and Kagome explained of the whole thing…Naraku ill not let her go so easily."_

"_**That man has no bone in his body to love anyone, even himself. What would he want with Rin?"**_

"_He is a man of wants. He is a man of collection, seeing something special or rare; he will stop at nothing to have it."_

"_**Think he harm her?"**_

"_And mare her beauty? Never…If he was behind the death of her family, he cares not her mental state and it is her in body that he wants."_

"_**Correct. He might go after Sesshomaru. Do you think we should warm him?"**_

"_It is her place to tell him what happened to her family…Though strange, it seems Koga is the only one that knows the truth, being with her when they found her family."_

"_**Ask him of it. She did stay with him for awhile according to the added notes on the reports."**_

"_I plan on it…but right now I have a lunch to enjoy with my family."_

"_**And hopefully future daughter in laws…Inuyasha seems sweets with Kagome when Rin and Sesshomaru aren't around."**_

"_If that boy doesn't stop baiting his brother…I'm afraid what Sesshomaru might do."_

…}{…

Two weeks later, Rin found herself standing on stage in front of the microphone that had been placed there for the song she was about to sing. She knew that if she looked up from her hands she would see him watching her. He had come every night she sang, since he kissed her.

After the show, either they would go out for dinner with the rest of the group or head take her home to make dinner together. She blushed at the thoughts; knowing that every time those night happen they happen to fall asleep on the couch.

"Ready, Rin?" Ayame asked from her place on the other side of the stage next to Kohoku. Shippo stood next to Kagome.

Rin smiled and nodded. She turned to adjust the microphone stand as the music started. She kept her eyes down, feeling the warmth of his eyes on her, but she could feel another pair on her. Those were cold and filled with pain. She knew to whom they belonged to, but when she looked for him every time, she could never find him. She quit looking for him after the second day.

_**(Rin, head bent and her eyes closed, starts)**_

**Feel my love, feel my soul **

**it's so magical **

**take my hand, make me whole **

**it's so magical **

_**(Kagome and Ayame start dancing with the boys)**_

_**(Still Rin, lifts head, eyes still closed)**_

**Can't get you off my mind **

**what we had is hard to find **

**I feel this pain inside **

**but i know your love, **

_**(Lowers face and opens her eyes to star at the crowd.)**_

**your love **

_**(Kagome and Ayame join in)**_

**you can set me free **

**make me see **

**it's so magical **

**you and me **

**we are one, the moon and sun **

**it's so magical you'll see **

**ladida ladidi (**_**Girls)**_

**it's so magical you'll see **_**(Rin & Girls)**_

**ladida ladidi **_**(Girls)**_

**it's so magical you'll see **_**(Rin & Girls)**_

**(**_**Rin closes her eyes, swaying her body to the beat)**_

_**(Rin, eyes still closed)**_

__**live is good, live is fun **

**it's so magical **_**(Girls)**_

**love is here, we are one **

**it's so magical **_**(Girls)**_

_**(She opened her eyes to look into the golden eyes she had been avoiding)**_

It was in that moment, that she understood. She couldn't allow him to get hurt. She lost her family to a mad man; she wasn't going to lose him too. She pushed back the tears and kept singing.

**Can't get you of my mind **

**what we had is hard to find **

**I feel this pain inside **

**but i know **

**your love**

_**(Kagome and Ayame join in)**_

**your love **

**you can set me free **

**make me see **

**it's so magical **

**you and me **

**we are one, the moon and sun **

**it's so magical you'll see **

**ladida ladidi (**_**Girls)**_

**it's so magical you'll see **_**(Rin & Girls)**_

__**ladida ladidi (**_**Girls)**_

**it's so magical you'll see **_**(Rin & Girls)**_

_**(Sways to the beat)**_

**so take my heart **

**cause baby you're the one **

_**(Boys)**_

**feels like magic **

**what is the feeling **

**lay me back, inside your heart **

**your love can set me free **

_**(Rin)**_

**your love, your love **

**you can set me free **

**make me see **

**it's so magical **

**you and me **

**we are one, the moon and sun **

**it's so magical you'll see **

**ladida ladidi (**_**Girls)**_

**it's so magical you'll see(Rin & Girls)  
**

**ladida ladidi (**_**Girls)**_

**It's so magical you'll see (Rin & Girls)  
**

**ladida ladidi (**_**Girls)**_

**ladida ladidi (**_**Girls)**_

**it's so magical **_**(Rin)**_

…}{…

No one noticed the sharp sound of glass or the man sitting a dark corner by the door. The table, now covered in shattered glass and brandy running off the edge pooling on the floor, was in need of cleaning. Naraku hung his head. He wanted to hate her for all the pain…but he couldn't… It wasn't her fault…an angel was never wrong. He jerked his head up and glared at the man now standing from the table he had reversed yet again, his half brother following. They were talking about something and the younger brother cringed, backing up a few steps.

It was the devil's fault for tempting her, for dragging her away from him. He watched, fisting his hand pushing the pieces of glass still in his hand deeper into the cuts, as they started backstage. He knew he was going to see her. The devil with his angel. He will pay, soon. Rin will be his again.

He had her room all ready, connected to his own. He wanted her close. Everything was high dollar, only finest things for his angel. He missed seeing her after each show. He has even taken to standing in the room in odd places at night when image would not let him sleep.

"Soon, my dear. You will be mine and mine alone."

…}{…

Rin yawned and lifted a hand to pat her mouth before opening the door. She opened her eyes and gasped. All sort of sizes and colors of lilies filled her dressing room

"I do hope you like them?"

His warm breath tickled her neck as he whispered in her ear. She knew who it was without looking. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her back against him.

"I noticed you had lilies planted outside your house and a fresh bunch in the dinning room every time I'm there."

"Thank you. Their beautiful."

He nuzzled her neck, "Not as beautiful as you, Rin."

"Sesshomaru…" She tilted her head giving him better access as she moaned his name.

"Good lord, get a room will ya?"

Rin was sure she heard him growl as she turned to see Sango standing, arms crossed, a little ways down the hall.

"You are standing in front of one, you know?" Miroku smiled, hand moving down his girlfriends back.

SMACK!

Rin covered her mouth to stop the giggling.

"At least my girl doesn't hit me."

Rin gasped and turned his arms to face him, "I would should you try any of what he does."

He smiled, taking the threat as a dare, "Would you smash a planter over my head too, love?"

She blushed and swatted his should playfully. "You aren't going to let me live that down, are you?"

"I'm sure not. My head still hurts from that. I get stops once in awhile and faint very easily now." Miroku whined holding the top of his head.

"You poor thing…want me to kiss it and make it better?" Rin asked taking a step towards him. Now, we all know Miroku, right. Everything happen so fast the only thing caught was a loud smack and thud, Rin vanishing behind her dressing room door with Sesshomaru and Sango tapping her foot, glaring at her boyfriend.

…}{…

_**ME:**_

_**(Walks on stage, only in underwear and bra) **__Hey, stay out of my dreams, will ya? Sheesh! Is this pay back for something? Give a girl a little privacy, will ya? __**(starts mumbling as scene fades to her tapping a foot, arm crossed, and eyes narrowed. Fully dressed!) **__Thank you. Now, there's the next chapter. I hope all of you like you. I took notice that we hadn't seen Naraku in a while, so I had to check on him. We don't want him getting away with himself and the "Plan". Got to keep it under close watch. I also tried to spice things up a little, __**(Wiggles eyebrows looking at the scene with Sesshomaru and Rin in the bedroom.)**__ Hope you enjoyed and don't fret there will be a lemon, just not right now…Also warning, Sesshomaru may be become a little a fluffy now,__**(Cough about leaving him in the drying to long)**__ though I will try to keep him close the demon we all love._

_**Love ya**_

_**Reviews Answer Corner**_

**Layla-**

_**(Ducks behind wall) **__I think I didn't I? __**(Looks back at chapter) **__Yep, I sure did. By the way love the way you reviewed…made my day. _fanomial? Please explain…And thank you, happy to make someone smiles.

**stargate sam-**

_**(Jumps up and down) **__You came back, Yeah! What brothers for? Really I could never stand them fighting the way they did…the blood lust, I want to kill you looks. You know what I mean? Thank you again._

**Jolie-**

_It's Naraku, people. I mean…who else would be the bad guy…you want him to be good guy? Lemons, fluff, __**(Checks dryer again)**__ Where he go this time? Oh well Lemons are getting ripe and seems fluffy has vanish. No worries, will find him._

**Ni-Ni chan330-**

_Hope the interest will stay till the end. Thank you_

**tkplover-**

_The killing perfection lover, after my own heart…Share him with ya? As for Inuyasha, got let him have his fun too._

**Taraah36-**

_I'm cruel, I had a pumpkin thrown at me a chapter or two ago thank you…besides, how else do I keep you all coming back? Inuyasha, I have decided to let him live through the story. As for Taisho, yes his the father and his oldest is almost thirty, another note for why he was pushing Sesshomaru, we want grandkids already!_

_I was never good at math…o well, I hope I fixed it. Changed the mother to a step mother. Lets just say her real mother died in child birth…I tried to fix the age and well someone just didn't end up right._

_By the way, please refrain from hitting the characters. It took me awhile to find Naraku and fix his face for his part in this chapter. Thank you and keep up with the reviews I love them._


	6. Chapter 6

"Inuyasha, do you think he will take good care of her?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome who was leaning against him. He had finally asked her out after his brother came of the house last week with Rin under his arm. He explained that h had never had any interest in Rin, they he was just pushing his brother towards her. Surprisingly enough, Kagome had understood and accepted his invite for dinner. They had been going out each night, sometimes with the others and others by themselves.

Tonight, after dinner though, the girls who had been fearing the threats of colder weather, begged the men to take to them for a walk in the park. Once arriving there, Kagome had dragged him to the bench to star gaze and Sango had pulled Miroku down to the river bank to sit on the grass, but he knew they were making out. However, Kagome wasn't talking about them. She was worried about Sesshomaru and Rin.

"I'm sure he will take great care of her."

He looked around in search of them, not having seen them since they got there. _"Where could they have gone off too?"_

...}{...

"Sesshomaru, look! A shooting star!"

Sesshomaru looked at the sky to see the flash of light streak across the darkness. He smiled, glade Rin wanted to walk the many paths in the park instead of sitting and looking at the stars. He looked back down at Rin to find she had bowed her head and hand clashed under her chin. She was so cute he could kiss her for the childish act of wishing on a star. She raised her head and looked at him with a smile of her own.

"Did you make a wish?"

He shook his head and pulled her to face him so he could lower his lips towards her, "Why? I have all I would want or need right here in my arms." He kissed her lips but as he pulled away, he noticed she was crying. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head wiping her cheeks, "Nothing, I just came to realize something."She lifted her now smiling face to him. "Can you take me home now? I need to tell you something that yo need to know about."

He frowned, but nodded and lead her back the way they came towards the parking lot where they had left the others.

...}{...

Rin took a deep breath and poured the wine into the glasses. She was praying for the strength she was going to need soon. She had made the choice to tell him about the death of her family while she was singing that night. He had the right to make the choice whether she was worth the risk of loving or not. She carried the glasses back to her father's study. She thought it would help her tell the tale, besides, there was part of her tale in the desk.

She stopped at the door way, stealing herself to walk in to the room after such a long a time. Sesshomaru was studying the pictures of her family again. She stepped into the room and he turned to face her, smiling at the sight of her. He left the mantle to walk around the chairs and stop in front of her. She handed him his glass which he took and followed her back the chairs.

She waited until he was seated in her father's chair and herself in her step mother's rocking chair before taking a breathe.

"You remember me telling you about the problems with Naraku."

He nodded.

"Well,my aunt had passed away, leaving me an small apartment, though it was further from the club, I like having a place of my own. It was shortly after that my manger, Koga started to drive me back and forth from work..."

"Wait, Koga..Koga _Ookami?"_

"Yes, he's the manger at the Hirohito's Devil's Paradise Club. He's been there since the beginning, even when I found my family...I'm getting ahead of myself. How do you know him?"

"He is an old friend from college, but please continue."

She nodded, "Well, it was about a week before Christmas, and Koga and I were leaving the club. Naraku was waiting like he always does, but his offer was wanting to spend Christmas with me. I refused, telling him that my family was there to spend it. It was the truth, they had come, since I was unable to get off of work. Stupid of me though I told him this."

She shook her head, "He kept at it for the next few days even inviting my family as well. I refused of course. They knew nothing of my problem with him. However, the night before Christmas eve he was to the least unnatural. He extended his offer once more, including my family again. He wouldn't allow me to get a word in, telling me how much fun my family and us would have; it seemed like he wanted to talk to all night long. He finally allowed me to refuse him. The unnatural part was how easily he accepted it, wishing me a Happy Christmas, handing me a box and leaving."

She looked at the floor, "I should have known something was up, but I was so happy, I didn't think much on it. Koga took me home after that, my stepmother had pretty much ordered him to come in when returned when he was there that afternoon. She wanted to fixed him a nice meal in thanks for giving me some many rides, "She blushed, "She thought he was being sweet me on, though he wasn't."

She took a deep breathe, trying to keep her voice from sounding broken, "We had just arrived and was laughing as a joke he told when we found the blood. It had seeped into the carpet. We found my father first in the living room. He seemed to have been surprised from behind and had his throat cut. Koga had tried to pull me out of there, but I had to find the rest of my family."

She sighed, "My stepmother was on the kitchen floor, she looked like she tried to fight, but who ever had done it was too much. I found my brothers together in the hall. I knew they fought hard by the look of them and the hall. I sort of faded out at the sight of them. It was like dream after that, with Koga carrying me out of the house, calling the police, an officer...even the ride to the hospital was a blur. I really thought it was all a bad dream and would wake up nice and safe in my own bed."

She looked up as he moved to kneel at her feet, no saying anything, just hold holding her hands. She continued staring into his golden eyes. "I woke up Christmas morning in the hospital with Koga there. I knew as he explained it to me that it wasn't a dream, but a nightmare come true. He took me to make my statement at the station. I told them about them about Naraku, but ll they were able to to do was talk to him. Unfortunately, he had a very good alibi, us. My family was murdered while he was talking to us."

She hung her head, "I still know that he had a hand in it. The box he gave me," She stood and walked to the desk where she dug in the drawer. Sesshomaru stood watching her as she pulled a small chest and set it on the desk. She unlocked it and pulled and note and a diamond encrusted dog collar from it. "This was his gift to me. At first I though he meant to give me a dog later, but I read the note."

...}{...

Sesshomaru frowned as he picked the paper up and read aloud, "My Christmas Angel, I seem to have found some obstacles on my way of owning you, but fear not my dear, I will deal with all these interference as they come and you will heel to me soon. Your beloved, Naraku." He looked at her to see she had turned her back to him.

She wrapped her arms around her, "I understand if you want to leave. I mean you have to think about the safety of your family as well."

_"How the hell does she think I would leave her?"_ "Do you really think some threat would scare me off? My family can take care of themselves." He threw the note down and walked around the desk to wrap his arms around her, "Rin, I have gone through my life not knowing that something was missing." He turned her around and lifted her face to his, "Then I met you and everything I thought was prefect in my life, got even better. If I loss you now, I know everything would never be right again." He pulled close and captured her lips in a heated kissed filled with all the emotions he felt with her.

...}{...

"Thank you, Totosai. I trust you will take care of the reports. Goodnight." Taisho hung the phone up and frowned at the thing. He couldn't believe that the London's construction sit had been caught on fire. He groaned and rubbed his face. He reach for the phone again, starting to dial his eldest son's house, but soon hung up, remembering that Rin had sang that night, and started to dial his cell phone, praying he hadn't turned it off.

...}{...

Sesshomaru groaned as he rolled over and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. He looked at the screen and almost cursed, but closed his mouth when he saw Rin still asleep. He flip the phone open and growled, "This better be good, Father."

"Well, aren't we grouch." his father's voice came over the line.

"Father..."

"The construction site for London's new branch caught fire, Son."

"What?" Sesshomaru sat up.

"Sesshomaru?"

He looked behind him and mentally cursed himself for yelling as he watched Rin pull herself up onto her elbow, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He remembered after kissing her, they had sat on the couch in the living room. She told him about someone trying to break into the apartment, the phone calls where there was nothing but deep breathing. She final sold the place and moved in with Koga until she found a new place. She was telling him about getting the job there in Tokyo and able to move into move into the family house until she started to grow tire. He had put her to bed, only to have her ask him to hold her. He had agreed, stripping down to his undershirt an boxers. (Drool) He had fallen asleep watching her her sleep like an angel in his arms.

He lowered the phone to his chest to lean in and kiss her lips, "Everything's all right, sweetheart. Father just being his forgetful self. He lost some paperwork. Go back to sleep. I'll take the phone downstairs." He gave her one more kiss before leaving the bed and walking out the door. He waited until he was halfway down the stairs before speaking into the phone. "What's the report?"

"Well, it would be best if we start over. More than half of the job is gone or too unstable to be used. No one was hurt except for the night security having a bump on his head."

"So, someone set the fire?"

"So it looks, though no clues to who as of yet. Totosai is taking care of the reports. Son...I was waiting for Rin to tell you, but..."

"Father, I know...she told me tonight and I think it might have something to do with him as well." Sesshomaru fiddled with the collar that Naraku had given Rin last Christmas He threw it in the chest with a growl, "We need to keep this from Rin. She'll believe its her fault. We need to tell the others as well so they can watch their backs."

"Planning on it, Son. Just waiting for her to tell you. Thought it best."

"Night, Dad." He hung up. _"If Naraku thinks he can scare me by ruining the company he has something new coming to him. I'm not losing Rin to anything."_ He pushed away from the desk and moved towards the stairs. He returned to the bedroom to find Rin curled up in the spot he had been in. He smiled and crawled in behind her, pulling her close, but not falling asleep. No, he was wondering what she would think about them moving in together.

...}{...

_**ME:**_

_**(Walks out dressed in black fairy costume, mumbling) **Can't believe I agreed to this...OK...Please refrain throwing things, it hard as hell to run in these heels. Any ways, Sorry about the lateness, something happen to my computer and lost this chapter and had to do it over on anoter computer. So if the grammer is worst then normal, i am sorry. I will edit when my old computer is fixed. Thank you for all the lovely readers. Hope you like this chapter. I know it's short, but I will make it up to you. By the way, if anyone has seen Naraku, please kick his little butt back this way. I need him for the next chapter._

_Love ya_

_**Review Answer Corner**_

**Devil wingz-**

Welcome to the group. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I am writing it for for all my little readers. As to answers your lovely reviews as I have seen you did one for each chapter, thank you. I try my hardest to bring laughter, we all need it in our life. And I am sorry about the soft Sesshomaru, I did try to tell everyone. It rained her the other day and he got caught in it so I had to toss him in the dryer. I left him in there a little too long. He came out dry, but fluffy. Anyways, keep reading...

**wishfulliving89-**

I welcome you as well. Yes, Naraku is an ass and a pain to work with...**(Looks around for him again, sighs)** Still no sign of him. Anyways, yes I have seen all the episodes of Inuyasha and the new ones you speak of are called **Inuyasha The Final Act.** There are twenty-six if I remember right. I found them online and loved them.

**Ni-Ni chan330-**

You know. I think I know why I can't find him...Did you any of guys do anything to him?

**layla-**

I love it. Can I use it sometime?

**Stargate sam-**

What can I say, I argue with myself too much, as well. I need the luck, or just more heart ache, I seem to write better that way.

**Taraah36-**

I'm sorry. As you can see I lost him again as is. As for the steamy Sesshomaru...Man who doesn't want one? And gross, Naraku in a Lemon...**(vomit)**

**tkplover-**

You don't know how long it took to find that one...And am I to think you have a dirty mind, or can I stop being in shock in by now? Really people, leave that sort of thing to Rin...An older one that is.

**Jolie-**

It safe to say that no, there will be no rape, Sesshomaru will be her first and last in that. As for violence... if you mean hitting, no, he wants her beauty unharmed. And the sexual harassment...does a dog collar count?


	7. Chapter 7

"What happen to you boss?" Musou asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Naraku tried glaring at him over the towel, but failed. He lowered the bloody terry clothe, twitching his nose carefully to see if it would start bleeding again. He narrowed his eyes at his henchman, "That's none of your business." He threw the towel and looked and down at the report Suikotsu sent him from London. "Good, good. Lets see if Sesshomaru takes the warning."

"Do you think he will?"

Naraku smirked and sat back in his chair, "His company is his life. We have butted heads over contracts so many times, he would never allow anything to bring it down."

"But will he connect it to her though?"

"He will as soon as I pay him a visit."

The henchman started to snicker as Naraku smiled at the picture on his desk. It was a photo of Rin in a park laughing. Her hair was blown back she was trying to keep a big floppy sun hat on her head. One of his henchmen had taken it shortly after he first saw her on stage singing. He been in bad mood that night, losing a big close out deal on a company to Sesshomaru. Devil's Paradise had been the closest club and he was in need of a hard drink.

**Flashback:**

_"May I take your order, sir?" a waitress asked._

_"Scotch, bring the bottle." he growled. After the female had left he rubbed his face. He heard someone standing in front of him, he looked up and found the waitress walking away. A scotch bottle and tumbler was sitting in front of him. He poured a good amount before downing it. He looked around at the place and took the place. It was rich for a night club, tables scattered around the room and booths lining the wall. An area in the middle was open for dance floor. There was also a stage. He heard an other costumer saying there was a show._

_Naraku sighed and refilled his glass before siting back. He had to find another sell out company. He was so deep in thought that he never noticed the curtains rising and a young woman standing at the microphone until she started to singing..._

_**Look at the sky tell me what do you see**_

_**Just close your eyes and describe it to me**_

_**The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight**_

_**That's what I see through your eyes**_

_**I see the heavens each time that you smile**_

_**I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles**_

_**And suddenly I know my life is worth while**_

_**That's what I see through your eyes**_

_**Here in the night I see the sun**_

_**Here in the dark our two hearts are one**_

_**It's out of our hands we can't stop what we have begun**_

_**And love just took me by surprise**_

_**Looking through your eyes**_

_She was beautiful, with her black hair, her hour glass body, and a voice of an angel._

_**I look at myself and instead I see us**_

_**Whoever I am now it feels like enough**_

_**And I see a girl who is learning to trust**_

_**That's who I see through your eyes**_

_**Here in the night I see the sun**_

_**Here in the dark our two hearts are one**_

_**It's out of our hands we can't stop what we have begun**_

_**And love just took me by surprise**_

_**Looking through your eyes**_

_He could feel himself relaxing at she sang. A calm was filing him._

_**And there are some things we don't know**_

_**Sometimes a heart just needs to go**_

_**And there is so much I'll remember**_

_**Underneath the open sky with you forever**_

_**Here in the night I see the sun**_

_**Here in the dark our two hearts are one**_

_**It's out of our hands we can't stop what we have begun**_

_**And love just took me by surprise**_

_****_

_**Looking through your eyes**_

_The anger had left him. He felt...he didn't know what he was feeling. All he knew was no one had ever effectd him like her and he had to meet her._

_**Looking through your eyes**_

**Flashback Ended**

So he had waited for her outside and after meeting her, he knew he had to have her as his own. Damn the fact that it had almost been two years since then. Two years, and he has yet to touch the softness of her lips, the feel of her breathe against his own skin, or even her sweet arms wrapped around him. He slammed his fit on the arm of his chair splinting the wood in two. "Damn!"

...}{...

"You did what?"

Sesshomaru smiled. Rin was so cute when she was angry, her cheeks flushed, her breathe quicken, and her eyes gleamed with the emotions as she stood in the front hall of her house. "I told you, Rin, I moved. I want to keep a close eye on you." He lift her chin to place a small kiss on her lips, "It was either I move in or you move in with me, but I know how much this house means to you being in your family for generations, so I'm moved in. And please don't argue with me, it will not change my mind."

He turned and headed off to the kitchen, leaving her to fume in the hall as he started dinner. He had already unpacked his things while she was shopping with Inuyasha and Kagome that morning. His father had taken all his appointments so he could move in and deal with her reaction. He felt guilty that he did it without asking her, but he knew that she would argued saying how Naraku would never harm her. It was not him harming her he was worried about though, it was the fact that he might kidnap her.

Like his father had stated that morning when he arrived at the office after dropping Rin off at the mall that morning; Naraku was a man of collection. He would stop at nothing to have what he thinks is his own, as long as it didn't damage it that is. It was Rin's beauty he wanted and he was sure Naraku would,'t allow anything to tarnish it.

"I believe you should have asked me first." Rin stated.

He looked at her over his shoulder to see her standing in the kitchen doorway leading to the hallway. "And would it had been any different?"

"What you mean?" She moved to the island and started chopping the vegetables for a salad.

He turned back to the stove as he added the herbs to the sauce, "You would argue with me about it, I ask for reasons as to why not, you give them to me, and I of course would wave them away. I still be moved in, so whats the point?"

"It stil would have been nice for you ask me, Sesshomaru." She grumbled as she slide the diced tomatoes into the bowl.

They continued to work in silent, though he did wondered what she would say when she saw his things in the master master bedroom._ "Maybe I should have unpacked in one of the guest rooms...too late now."_

...}{...

"Damn!" Taisho slammed his fist down on the desk. "Put the project on hold and get your ass back to Tokyo, Totosai." He hung up after hearing his assistant confirm his order. Seems Naraku decided to leave his mark this time. A promise for further accidents. He rubbed his face and started to reach for the phone again, but stopped his hand hoovering over the receiver, rethinking about calling Sesshomaru. He had given his son the day off since he decided to move in with Rin. Should he really disrupt them?

_**"Did he even ask her?"**_

_"No clue. _

_**"You think she take it well?**_

_"I really don't know how she would take it. She moved in with Koga."_

_**"But that was after Naraku tried to break into her apartment."**_

_"True, but I'm sure he can handle her either way he plays it. I will leave the news for the morning since no one was harmed this time."_

_**"Suit yourself."**_

Taisho sighed and thought over what Totosai had reported back this time. The damage from the fire had been cleaned up and work and began again. The problem now was the vandalism. He sighed as he looked at the fax of the picture of the latest one, a purple spider with a black N on the back. He remembered that bastard of a man had a ring with that symbol.

Taisho rubbed his face. It wasn't like Naraku was doing any damage to the company with his pranks. He knew the guy thought Rin would know taking upon herself to do something about it, but if the Hikokoro men had anything to say about it, she wouldn't find out. The company was not as important as someone you love. He had asked Sesshomaru which he would want if it came down to it, proud of his son when he told him that they could always rebuild, but he would never find another like Rin his life time.

Taisho couldn't help but smile at the thought of what that girl had done for his son. Ever since his mother left them he had cared for nothing but being the best. Not that he would want to prove himself to anyone else but himself, but he was hard on himself.

Now, Rin came along and he was even spending time with the family, of course Rin had to be there as well, but no one would hear Taisho complaining. No sir. He laid the fax down and picked up the new photo on his desk of the whole family. He stood with his a son on each side of him, but what made the picture spacial to him was the three lovely woman sitting in front of them. His wife, beautiful as always,sitting before him with Kagome sitting next to her in front of Inuyasha, smiling sweetly, and Rin sitting in front of Sesshomaru, smiling like an angel.

The old man closed his eyes and imaged the same photo only with Rin and Kagome cradling two infants in their arms. He replaced the frame and turned the desk lamp off before standing. He knew he could wait for that photo to be taken and be damn if anyone thought to take it way from him. He smirked thinking that he would just have to return Naraku's little message with one of his own.

...}{...

Sesshomaru sighed and sat back in his chair. He caught sight of a picture of Rin on his desk. His stepmother thought it would look nice in his office making his father put it there and Sesshomaru had to agree. Having Rin's photo there was very soothing. Even more so now that he lived with her. He loved being part of her life and having her in his was the best thing he had known. Everyone of his family members agreed that she was the best thing that had happen to him. Just seeing her brought him peace at mind, but at the same time his mind whirled with thoughts of her.

He leaned forward and opened a small door on his desk. Inside was a safe with a key pad. He knew the code well and without stopping to think he reached out to punch the code in only to stop as someone started arguing outside his door. He sighed and shut the solid wooden door hiding the safe once again before strolling towards the heated discussion.

"I know it was you who gave them the reports, Taisho Hikokoro."

His father stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed over his chest, staring at Naraku who stood glaring at him, waving a piece of paper in his face.

"I have not a clue to what you mean, Naraku."

"Bullshit. You gave the IRS the report of the loan five years ago." Naraku growled, throwing the paper at the man who caught it.

Taisho crumpled it and ran his eyes over it. Sesshomaru was to far away to read what was printed on it, but had a feeling that it was not pleasant for Naraku. The thought almost made him smile.

"Don't see my name on here. Just your company and yourself, Naraku. I have no hand in the IRS."

"You might not, but this is your doing and I will stand for it. This is not over." Naraku turned and marched from the hall into the elevator.

Sesshomaru walked towards his father as the doors slide closed on the fuming Naraku, "I have a feeling you did have a hand in it, father?"

Taisho turned, pretending an outraged look on his face, "I would never, son." He waved a hand, "Jaken is the slimy one."

Sesshomaru knew better then to think that the toad like man was smart enough to think of something like this. He shook his head and left his smiling father in the lobby.

"Don't forget about dinner tonight, Sesshomaru."

He waved telling his father that he hadn't forgot. He shut the door and sat back down at his desk. He was to pick Rin up at the club tonight then head over to his father's for the weekly dinner his stepmother had arranged. He sighed and rubbed his face at the thought of what he had planned to do before arriving at the manor. He leaned forward and again to open the door to the Safe compartment. He quickly punched the code in and opened the steel door. He lifted a small box from the back before shutting the door and letting it lock itself.

He placed the carved and polished box before him on the desk and sighed wondering how the very thought of what he planned to do scared the hell out of him. He shook his head and lift the lid to stare down at the jewelry his birth mother had left to him on her death bed. He lifted necklaces, bracelets, and rings made of extraordinary gems. He laid them carefully on the desk knowing the exact one he was looking for.

It was a ring set, two pair, belonged to his mother's parents who were married almost sixty years. The male band was a simple design of silver and gold twisted together. It set it back in the box, lifting the female ring to his eye sight. The band was the same as the male, silver and gold twisted together. The difference was the three diamonds. The middle cut by hand into a shape of a heart. He smiled and laid it in the small empty jewelry box he had gotten for it. He replaced the rest of the jewelry back in to the wooden box before returning it to safe.

"I hope I'm ready for this." He sighed and pocketed the smaller box, before leaving his office.

...}{...

**ME:**

_**(Pokes head out) **Hands where I can see them. **(Nods in relief and walks out stopping mid stage)**OK...i know a cliff hanger, but if you have to ask what Sesshomaru is planning then you...I don't know about you but I feel silly know figuring it. Then again I am the writer so I would know right. **(laughs)**So...Sorry about Naraku's bloody noses...My reviewers are not very nice to him. So he will not disappear on me again I put a collar and chain on him._

_Love ya._

**Review Answer Corner**

**Taraah36**

No worries, a lemon will come, soon I promise. As for Naraku, you're paying the ER bill, will mail it to you. Though you be glade to hear he can no longer have children. As for his plan, just you wait, Rin will get her chance at pay back

**icegirljenni**

Welcome the Review Answer it haunts her but she gets by living each day as it comes, remember she has great friends helping her even if they don't the know history and with Sesshomaru around now, she has even more support. As for Taisho, you think he's going to sit around and let some mad man take his future grandchildren away from him so easily? Middle finger is nothing compared to what he got planned for that man.

**stargate sam**

I love it when I can leave one speechless. As for Sesshomaru, his father did raise a gentleman. And I hope you understand why he moved in with her and not he other way around. If not just ask I will explain better.

**Ni-Ni chan330**

Target Inuyasha and Kagome? I wonder...maybe, one Sesshomaru's brother and the other her friend...curious isn't it? You would just have to wait and wee if he will.

**wishfulliving89**

Thank you, I try to please.

**tkplover **

Thank you, maybe I should change my name to Queen Cutie? As for Sesshomaru's soft side...All it takes is one wet Sesshomaru and leave in dryer to long. Anyone can do it. As for the fairy costume, yes I was...a dear friend needed me to go to a party with him and stupid me agreed to wear the damn thing. My problem was the shortness of the skirt. So now that's over and done...no more thank you, burned, gone, bye bye.

Keep the reviews coming.

**Jolie**

You never know what I can come up with. She may find out, she may not. Who knows, wait and read on...

**Jingyee1511**

I know, weird. I think he may have hit his head one too many times in the dryer, sorry.

**Dragon**

I try my hardest.

**sesshyXinu-girl (layla)**

I wonder what Sesshomaru will do too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Rape hinted. Not Rin's.**

"It's beautiful, Kagome. Inuyasha has great taste." Rin was sitting in her dressing room at Devil's Paradise running her eyes over the necklace Kagome had handed her. Inuyasha had given it to last night on their date.

"Ya, who would have thought he had good taste when it came to woman and jewelry." Kagome sighed taking the necklace back to to replace in the box. Beautiful as it might be, it was a bit flashing for singing on stage. "You should get changed. We go on shortly."

Rin nodded and hugged her friend as she left the room to go change in her own dressing room leaving Rin to herself. She sighed and turned towards the mirror. She gave a small smile and started bushing her hair, thinking of the past few days since Sesshomaru moved in with her. She hadn't really been mad at him not asking or even moving, but that Naraku was the reason behind it. She sighed and lowered the brush.

Naraku seemed to pop up no matter ow hard she tried to keep him at bay. She knew there could never be a true relationship between herself and Sesshomaru. Naraku would make sure of that. Main reason Koga had found her the job in Tokyo. Naraku had believed they had a relationship forming and almost tried to ruin him by framing him. It felt so right with Sesshomaru that at times she forgot that fact.

She shook her head, pushing back the tears. Even if there was no chance at a long lasting relationship, she was not going to allow Naraku to ruin the happy memories she would have to look back on. She didn't want to think about him when she remember the feel of Sesshomaru's arms around her. She didn't want to think of his face when the image of him sleeping next to her. She wanted the kisses they shared untarnished by the cruel man threatening her very mental state. She resumed brushing her hair, intent on keeping her mind clear of any thoughts regarding that man. She never noticed the door opening behind her.

"Still an angel and still as beautiful."

She gasped at the sound of his voice; her eyes moving to his reflection in the mirror. "Naraku!"

...}{...

Sesshomaru frowned at how sweaty his palm had become. He had never been so nervous in his life. Good lord, why should he be nervous? He was just asking Rin to be his wife, to spend her life with him and allow him to spend his with her.

_**"Very good reason if you ask me."**_

Sesshomaru sighed as he heard the voice of his other half. He was not in the mood for an argument.

_**"What if she refuses us? She still worries about Naraku."**_

_"We will keep her safe."_

_**"Not her safety she worries over."**_

_"Are we afraid of Naraku?"_

_**"Of course not, but Rin is. You know how she felt about it all in the beginning."**_

And that was the case. He knew Naraku held her in check with relationships out of fear. He frowned at the thought of losing her just because her fear for his life. Oh he loved it that she had enough feelings for him to worry, but at the same time it caused the problem with her refusing him. He sighed and shook his head.

He would have asked his father what he would do, but he wanted to surprise the whole family tonight with Rin walking in wearing the ring. He could see Inuyasha's mouth dropping open, Izayoi and Kagome crying and hugging Rin, his father slapping him on the back.

He could see the wedding, a grand affair. Izayoi would have nothing else and Rin wouldn't allow him to refuse. Why would he refuse her? Her cream color gown hugging every curve, her hair half done up with flowers,lilies of course, but all that could be ruined because she feared Naraku would hurt him or his family.

"Sesshomaru!"

He turned his head to see Kagome running towards him. She stopped leaning on the table's edge as she caught her breathe, a hand over her chest.

"Rin..." breathe, "...Dressing room?" breathe, "door..." breathe, "...locked."

A gut feeling told him something was wrong. He stood and strolled towards backstage.

...}{...

Naraku had some how made it to her dressing room. It wasn't the fact that he was there that got to her. Hell all she had to do was scream and half the workers back stage would there and she was sure Sesshomaru would hear it if he was in the front.

No, it was what he had to say to her. Seems he wanted to know where her kindness had gone. At first she had been confused until he explained he was very upset that she would allow herself to stay with Sesshomaru while his family's company was being set on fire and vandalize.

"Are we being a selfish little angel? Are their lives nothing to you?" He had snickered into her ear.

She had sat there, starring at her reflection in the mirror everything he said running through her head, adding things up. She didn't know when he left but she couldn't worry about that. The phone call from his father that night had been about the fire. Naraku was doing it and hinted that if she should stay with him not only Sesshomaru's life, but his family as well would be danger. She couldn't let that happen, not again.

She came to understand that she was not meant to be happy. Her life didn't have a happily ever after. She choked out a laugh at the silly way she was thinking her life was a fairy tale and Sesshomaru was her knight in shinning armor.

Her laugh soon faded into heart crushing choked tears, the warm salty liquid rolling down her cheeks. She laid her head down on her arms folded on the dressing table.. She would have to brake it off of course. There was no other choice. She would not allow him or his family to get hurt because she thought she could have some happiness. She did not want to see Sesshomaru hurt in any way.

...}{...

Sesshomaru saw Rin's dressing room door closed. The fact that it was closed didn't worry him, but the fact that he found it locked when he turned the knob. She never locked the outside door. She always used the bathroom she had in there. He started pounding on the wood calling out to her. "Rin, sweetheart, open this door." Heard her small voice telling him to hold on. The worry he had for her ten folded at the hoarseness of it. He started pounding again. He heard the soft click of the lock, promising himself to have the damn thing removed.

...}{...

Rin took one last look at herself in the mirror only to cringing at the sight she made. She took a deep a breath and opened the door to look at Sesshomaru. He was frowning, yet she knew he was angry too. She didn't have time before he had her wrapped in his arms She could feel his heart beating. She liked the sound and feel of it. _"No, I can't. I have to end this."_

She pulled back keeping her head down. She heard him telling someone to leave them. She looked up through her bangs as Inuyasha and Kagome left the room. Sesshomaru shut the door facing her again, his back leaning against the door. She lowered her eyes again before turning away.

"Sesshomaru, I need to talk to you about something." She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes.

...}{...

Sesshomaru didn't like the sound the of her voice. He had been so worried that Naraku was in the room with her he had grabbed a hold of her when she opened the door. He had searched the room over her head making sure no one was there. The bathroom door was open giving him a feeling of relief when he saw no one. He now knew that something was wrong and had a feeling Naraku was behind it.

He watched as she keep her back to him, her head hanging down to let her hair hide her face from him. He didn't like it. He stepped forward and touched a hand to her shoulder, intending to turn her to face him, but she pulled away.

"Please don't. I can;t do this if I look on at you."

He did not like the sadness in her voice. "Rin...?"

"Why didn't you tell me about what was happening to your company?"

_"Damn, Naraku had been there. What did he tell her?"_ He sighed and just wrapped his arms around her pulling her back against him. His chin rested lightly on top of her head as he took a deep breathe, feeling himself of her scent. "What he tell you?"

"Does it matter?" She jerked from his hold and turned on him, tears forming in her already red eyes. "He's going to continue."

"The company can be rebuilt, Rin."

"And your life? Your families' lives?" she shook her head. "No, I can't stand by and allow him to do it again."

He took hold of her shoulders, forcing her to look at him, "You plan on going to him? I won't allow it, Rin." He kissed her, filling it with all the love he had for her and only her. He wasn't going to lose her, not now that he found her, his heart; his soul; his very reason for being there. He pulled back letting her breathe, resting his forehead against hers. "I will not lose you, Rin. Just the thought of it makes my heart feel like it's being ripped apart. If it really did happen, I know my heart would torn from my chest." He watched her eyes, the love he knew she had for him filling them like warm chocolate.

"I couldn't live if something happen because of me, Sesshomaru."

"Nothing will happen...I promise you. The company means nothing if I can't have you with me." He took a deep breathe, "I was going to wait until after you were done singing tonight." He pulled the small box from his pocket, "I want this more than anything, Rin"

"Sesshomaru..."

He opened the box and showed the ring, loving the look of awe on her face she watched him lift it from the velvet lining and setting the bx aside. Her eyes never leaving it as he too her hand and slide it onto her finger. "I want you as my wife, the mother of our children, and the old I grow old with."

She bit her lip, closing her eyes, "Sesshomaru, I can't...I want to but, Naraku..."

He took her face into his hands, "Naraku has nothing to do with this. At this very moment, think only of us, of the love I have for you and the love I know you have for me. Its just you and me right now. That's all that matters." He kissed her lips.

She smiled, "I..." she nodded.

"I take that as a yes, Rin"

"Yes, Sesshomaru, I will marry you. I love you so much."

"And I love you, my precious love."

...}{...

_"I will have her soon. She will be mine." _Naraku looked down at the girl curled on her side in his bed. She was crying again. He sneered at her as he turned his back on her and headed to the bathroom. He had to wash her from his body. After seeing Rin he was so hard and hot for her he had to take the first servant he saw when he arrived at his manor.

Kanna was a pretty a girl, with white blond hair and gray blue eyes. He had taken her before, but he never taken her with such force as he did that night; not since the first time.. The first time he had to tie her to the bed after she tried to refuse him. He smiled as he remembered the sound her screams and cries when he rammed into her sweet little hole for the first time. He was sure he had hurt her that time as he did this time, but he didn't care. It's not like he hadn't done it before or wouldn't do it again. He will use her as much as he needs until Rin was his.

However much he enjoyed the sex with her or any another girl he had in the past, he had to shower after wards. The feeling of disrespecting Rin rushing in on him like a wave every time he finished. He only took the girls in the first place to keep himself in check with Rin. He would not take her until he had her in his home and the room he made for her, her room as he came to call it. He closed his eyes as the hot water rushed over him washing the feeling of the girl from him and his mind, leaving only the sweet thought of Rin to calm his mind.

...}{...

"Rin what's that on your hand, dear?"

Taisho turned from his sons to look at Izayoi siting next to Rin on the loveseat in the living room. The kids had arrived a little earlier then planned, but he wasn't going to argue. His family was together and no one was fighting. Even Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were getting along. All was well in the world. Inuyasha and Kagome were getting along great and Sesshomaru and Rin were...

"Taisho...isn't this Irasue's parents' wedding band?"

His dear wife was holding Rin's hand in her own. He took a step forward, taking a closer look at the ring on her finger that he had not noticed until now. Indeed, the handcrafted ring gracing her ring finger on her right hand was his deceased wife's parents wedding ring. He smiled as he turned to face his elder son. _"So he asked and she agreed. "_

_**"About time."**_

"Oh, my god. Rin! Why didn't you tell us?" Kagome squealed pulling a blushing Rin into a hug.

Taisho turned and nodded his head towards his son who nodded back. They could talk about it all later, when his wife and Kagome had stopped making such high pitch noise. He looked at his youngest and frowned to find the boy's jaw nearly touching the ground. He shook his head and took a sip of his drink, thinking that he should have known when they had walked in. Rin had been smiling and glowing more then ever, with his eldest son's arm wrapped around her waist the look in his eyes alone should have told something was up.

He smiled at his son, "You do realize Izayoi will want a grand wedding for you."

His son nodded, "I know."

"No arguments?"

His jaw almost dropped when his son shook his head no.

"Rin deserves a grand affair and I find myself looking forward to seeing her in a _cream colored _wedding dress."

Taisho chuckled at his son pointing out the color of the dress so forcefully. There was no waiting for his honeymoon. He took a sip and watched Rin start to look a like uncomfortable as the other girls started planning the wedding. _5...4...3...2...1..."_ Sesshomaru moved forward and lean over the back of the couch and whisper something into her ear that caused her cheeks to turn redder then he thought possible. Taisho chuckled one last time before waving Inuyasha towards Kagome and pulling his wife to her feet, leading her out of the room to the dinning room.

...}{...

_**(Sesshomaru walks out on stage, stoney face, empty of all emotion.)** Miya Silver or Queen Cutie as ordered me to come out here as to make sure you do not throw any fruit. **(Sends a glare around the room before waving towards backstage. I pokes head out, looking around before walking slowly across stage) **I should charge all of you for the price it's costing me to pay him to protect me. **(Sighs) **All right, I know the Hint of Rape with Kanna and Naraku might not go over so well, but that's how he is in this story. I am sorry. I said no rape with Rin and I will keep that promise. He will not even get a chance to undress her. **(Chains could be heard rattling in the back)** Well, sorry if I upset any of you my fellow readers. **(Waves to Sesshomaru)** I know he would never admit it to anyone, but all your cheering on in the reviews helped him in asking Rin to marry him. Rin was unable to be here. She has a wedding to plan of course. Next chapter, Lemon. **(Wiggles eye brows)** I promise, already planning it. If any of you are underage, don't read it. I like to say my talent is very steamy in the section. **(Blows kisses)**_

_Love Ya_

**_Review Answer Corner_**

**stargate sam**

You must thank Taraah36. She was the one who gave it to him.

**Jingyee1511 **

Well, like he said, she would have argued with him over it and if you notice she didn't kick him out.

**Layla**

Why thank you, I have fun writing them. As for the names, that's fine I understand. Sometimes I do not sign in either. As you can see he asked, she answered. Lemon, next chapter, promise. Thank you for all the nice things. I find very few of them outside this site.

**Jolie**

I hope I have have found a happy middle for him.

**Ni-Ni chan330**

Thank you

**tkplover **

Thank you and can't wait for you to update.

**Taraah36**

Ya well death is the same as leaving to all those who love them. I felt my grandmother left me after she died, but the rings were Sesshomaru's mother's parents, nothing to do with Taisho. I hope the way the family found out was good enough... I was having problems with that one. I tell yo think though, I almost went with Sesshomaru unable to propose because Naraku told her she had to come with him or he would kill Sesshomaru and his family. If you ask what he said to her to make her blush, I don't know, he refuses to tell me.

**icegirljenni **

Thank you and Sesshomaru is grateful, even though he refuses it. **(looks sideways)** Any rate, thank you for your glowing review.


	9. Chapter 9

A black and white newspaper clipping hung on a paneled wall It was of a smiling Rin with a happy Sesshomaru looking down at her with his arms around her waist. His family was standing around him with Taisho holding Izayoi on one side and Inuyasha wrapping his arm around Kagome. There were daggers sticking in the wall around it. Their wooden handles, polished to a shine, gleaming in the low light of the lamps forming a shape around the picture.

"They have yet to set to the date, Sir, but are hoping for a spring wedding." gruff voice spoke.

The stinging sound of steel running across a sharping block rang through out the stony silence of the room before another dagger appeared in the wall completing the shape. It was a heart.

Naraku smirked, "Musou, you think would I care."

"I...you wanted any details on the two..." Musou stated, unsure as to what he should say so he would not get himself killed.

"Yes, I know...but I don't care about a wedding that will never take place. Sesshomaru is just a bug bugging me at the moment. I have it all planned." He smiled, "He may think he had won and she may think she can continue playing this game with me, but I will not allow it no longer."

"Are we to take her, sir?"

"No, she will come to me willing. I just need you to do one last thing to set it all in motion."

"We refuse to attack Sesshomaru, sir."

Naraku nodded. He understood that a direct attack to him would not be a bright idea at the moment, but someone else would get his message across just the same. "He is not the one I want you to go after."

"Who?"

Naraku smirked and flung the dagger he had been sharping at the photo. The dagger's point planted itself through Inuyasha's face.

...}{...

_Sesshomaru smiled down at Rin as she returned the smile. He lead down and kissed her. He had only meant for it to be a small one, but when her hands touch the sides of his face, he deepened it. His hands slide up to stroke the side of her neck drawing a gasp from her. As her month opened he slipped his tongue inside taking the warmth of her inside him. He thought her kisses tasted good before, now it was heaven on earth. He stretched out along side her, their kisses forming a heat deep inside. Her hands creeping around his neck to toy with his hair._

_ His hands seem to have a mind of their own as one entangled itself in her hair while the other crept up her leg and slipped under the hem of her nightgown to stroke her thigh, releasing a groan at the feel of her soft skin. He moved his lips, kissing his way to her throat, sucking the soft skin. Rin moaned, tilting her head to the side giving him easier access. He moved back, looking into her eyes glazed with passion, heat and lust. It took his breathe away._

_ "Rin...?"_

_ She placed a finger over his lips, "Sh..." She moved her hands to his shirt, undoing the buttons one by one, slipping the shirt tails free of his pants. Her hands ran up his chest, over his shoulder slipping the dress shirt off. "Sesshomaru."_

_ The sound of his name, filled with all the all love and passion she had, was he needed He groaned and took her in his arms. Clothes were soon off and thrown. His lips leaving a heating path across her skin as he kissed is way towards her breasts. He loved the small sounds of pleasure escaping her lips as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking._

_ "Oh, Sesshomaru!" She moaned, her hands slipping into his hair to bring him closer to her._

_ He gave the hard nub a flick with his tongue before moving his attention to the other nipple. He could felt himself grow hard and shifted himself to rub against the inside of her leg. He released her nipple to smile against her skin as she gasped and arched herself up towards him. He pulled himself up to her lips giving her a very heated kissed as his fingers moved down to her opening, stroking the outside lips earning a shiver of passion from her._

_ He watched as her eyes filled with heat passion as his fingers slipped inside. She was already wet and ready for him. He stroked her some more, drawing more moans from her lips. Not able to wait any longer, he position himself over her looking straight into her eyes as he pushed into her sweet warm core. He halted when she flinched at the slight pain he knew would come from it being her first time._

_ When she reopen her eyes and smiled up at him, he started moving slowly at first, taking the feel of her wrapping around him. Her pleasurable moans drifting into his ears as he made gentle, sweet love to her. His name on her lips..._

...}{...

"Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru...Wake up, your father is on the phone."

He opened his eyes and stared into Rin's chocolate eyes as she sat n the edge of the bed holding the cordless in one hand while her other was resting on his shoulder. He took a minute to take in that he had another one of those hot and steamy dreams he had been having since meeting Rin. He didn't know if he should be sad or happy at the fact that it was just dream.

"Your father, Sesshomaru."

He was glade for one thing and that was he was laying on his stomach which was hiding his full hard on. "Thanks, love." He took the phone and watched her raise form the bed.

"Breakfast will done in a minute if you want to come down when you're done." She stated before closing the bedroom door behind her.

He allowed a groan to escape his lips at remembering the dream. He lifted the phone to his ears and growled a yeah in to his father's.

"Is Rin still in the room with you?"

His father sound stressed, "No, what do you need father?"

"Son something happen to Inuyasha."

That wasn't news. His half brother was always getting it some sort of trouble, "What the brat do this time?"

"Son, it's not like that this time. He was hurt.

Sesshomaru came awake and alert.

"Someone jumped him on his way home from the office last night. Kagome wasn't with him thank god, but we're at the hospital right now waiting to know how he's doing, but they really did a number on him, Sesshomaru."

"Why didn't you tell Rin...Wait, Naraku..."

His father sighed, "Yes, there was note on him with that damn spider."

"What does Kagome know about it?"

"We told her it was a mugging. Thought it best with her and Rin being friends and all."

...}{...

Rin hugged her friend as they sat in the lobby. They were waiting for news of Inuyasha's condition. Sesshomaru had come down stairs fully dressed and told her she needed to get dressed. When she asked why, he just said Kagome was going to need her. It wasn't until they were in his car and their way to the hospital did he explain that his father had called about Inuyasha being mugged and he was in the hospital.

Taisho had an arm wrapped around Izayoi 's shoulder as they sat across the room. Sesshomaru was pacing the floor between them, deep in thought. Rin just thought he was worried about his brother, which was half the truth.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hikokoro..."

Everyone turned and looked at the doctor standing in the doorway. Taisho and Izayoi stood.

"What's the news, Doctor?"

"Your son is doing fine, but he had a bad beating. A few broken ribs and even more bruised as well as a broken arm and sprained wrist. We will be keeping him for awhile."

"Can we see him?" Izayoi asked shakily

The doctor looked around at everyone who was standing behind his patient's parents. "Not all at once, he needs his rest."

They all nodded. He left after telling them what room he was in. Rin and Sesshomaru stayed behind, allowing the couple and Kagome to go see Inuyasha. Rin waited until they left the room before turning to Sesshomaru. He was back in deep thought, but when he felt her eyes on him he turned and gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I put him through worst as kids." He wrapped her in his arms holding her close.

...}{...

Rin sat in her father's study talking to Kagome who was at Inuyasha's apartment gathering a few things for him and herself for his stay in the hospital.

"He just would listen to those doctors or nurses, Rin."

"I wouldn't either, but I hate hospitals myself."

"But Rin, he refuses to do anything they tell him. If he does start listen soon, their going to keep him longer and wont be out in time for Christmas."

Rin's heart went out to her friend. Inuyasha had been in the hospital for almost two weeks now, but by giving the doctors and nurses so my trouble his stay had been lengthen to unknown release. The doctor refuses to tell him while he had the nasty temper. Rin laughed as she remembered her last visit when he was yelling a nurse who was refusing to allow him to walk, or at least try to walk, out of the hospital.

"Christmas is still a good month away, Kagome. He will be out by then. He can't be that hard headed for much longer." Suddenly Rin heard the front door open and frowned. Sesshomaru and left already for work, why would he be coming back? "Kagome I got to let you go, Sesshomaru must have forgot something."

"Maybe he forgot to give you a good, toe curling kiss goodbye." Kagome joked. Rin blushed and told her friend she needed to get a life of her own before turning the swirl chair back to the desk only to stop and star at the man standing in the doorway to the study.

"Naraku!"

"My dear."

She let the phone drop from her hand as she stood. "What are you...How did you...?"

...}{...

Naraku smirked at the sound of her voice. His little angel was so innocent and sweet looking with her eyes wide, every emotion drifting across the dark orbs. "Your door was unlocked, love." His smirk turned to a frown as he started his little plan, "I am very disappointed in you, my angel." He started towards her sending her back against the wall, blocking her in, "Where has your heart gone, my little one?" He raised a hand to stroke her cheek, bringing his body closer to her. Her skin felt so soft, the sweet scent of her filling his very being; she was driving him crazy.

"What have you done now, Naraku?"

Her voice sent shivers through his body. He had to mental shake himself to bring himself back to the task at hand. "I am pained that you would think I have done anything?" He smirked at her, "Though you are right, love. I gave you the warning and I wonder why you would allow Inuyasha to get hurt just to stay with his brother? Why you haven't come to me?" She looked so cute when shocked. "Then it dawned on me, the bastard Sesshomaru."

His hands slammed against the panel on either side of her head causing her to jump and he swallowed the guilt of scaring her. He had to keep a clear head, just until she was safe in his home. "He hasn't been telling you didn't tell you that he and his father both know that was me who ordered the attack on that worthless piece of shit, Inuyasha. Now the question is, my dear, "He lead forward placing his face close to hers, "Will I stop at him or maybe I will move on to something a little closer to the point...Lady Izayoi, maybe?"

"You wouldn't dare! Mr. Taisho wouldn't allow you to get near her."

"Aw, but do you really lay your trust in him to know every possible way I would try to get to her? Let's not forget, my dear I could always go after your friends as well? Sango can be so clumsy when driving too fast and having no brakes or how about Kagome and Ayame, walking around the mall without a thought to the men following them?"

The look of outrage and fear shadowed her face, taking the beauty from it. He knew he would be able to return it soon enough, but for now it was necessity at that moment. "I would leave Sesshomaru for last of course..."

Her eyes locked with his.

"He would be so worried about you and his family, he wouldn't be watching his own back. An easy target, don't you think?" He had her. The look of hopelessness seeping into her eyes and weakening her body told him he had won. She would do anything, now. The thought that she believed herself in love with bastard was sickening to even think about. _"I will brake the spell he has over her and she will see her love is for me and only me?"_

...}{...

_**(Sesshomaru walks on stage carrying a tape player in one hand and a tall stool in the other. He sets the stool down and places the tape player on top. He presses a button) **Hello, my dear readers and those many who will be wanting to throw something at me for the Lemon, but I remind you all, I just promise a lemon. Never did I say was it real or a dream, but did give you a lemon as promise. So I leave you with a sad note as well, for I will be unable to update for the next week as a family emergency has come up, but I will be back at it in a week and will be posting in week and half from today, if the gods allow it._

_Love ya_

_**Review Answer Corner**_

**Nis3**

I have no clue. He refuses to tell me. (LOL)

**Ni-Ni chan330**

He's human in this story. I just tried to keep his demon aura around him, but he human none the less.

**stargate sam**

I never thought of writing their kids in here but it is a thought...HM-MM must think it about it some more.

**Taraah36**

Gave Naraku the bloody nose.

I fear she wont get her revenge, Rin will have the pleasure of dealing with Naraku herself real soon. As for what he said I don't know...he refuses to tell me...the brat...

No hitting me or cussing me out or anything of the sort because the way I gave the lemon, please. He set on his mind that she will have a cream color wedding dress...I have a death threat over my head if I don't make it so...**(looks at Sesshomaru standing behind me)** so I will just wait until Rin tells me...

**Jingyee1511**

Wait and see for yourself...and my mind was on Kanna at the time. I wanted to point out how evil Naraku really was, believe me, I can write some real dark stuff at times.

**tkplover**

I was cleaning up the drool for days afterward, but I have hired Inuyasha and Miroku to do the time around.

**jolie**

I hope I didn't fail you, well to point of the lemon being a dream and not real.

**icegirljenni**

I like pulling people around once in awhile...you do do have a point, there is love, but not for Rin. You take her beauty and her voice, putting it in another person he be just as happy with that other person.

Now remember, it ain't over til the fat lady sings, well til Sesshomaru is happy, it ain't over.


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru felt something wrong even as he drove down the street towards the cottage and saw Sango's car parked out side. He knew Rin wasn't there when he walked in and saw Kagome and Sango sitting in the living room. Miroku was there as well. The sad and scared look shadowing their face was enough to send fear through out his body for the first time in his life.

"She didn't show up at the club for her pay check. We got worried."

Today was her day off and she had told him that she was only going in around noon to get her pay check before meeting Kagome for lunch. He had worried about leaving her alone after what happen to Inuyasha, but she hadn't understood his worry.

"I'll be driving the car you lent me, Sesshomaru. How can I get mugged in a car." She kissed him, "I promise to keep the doors locked all the way to the club and never to leave Kagome's and Sango's side after I pick them up. She had then pushed him out the door with his coat and briefcase.

"I shouldn't have left her."

"She left this on the desk..."

He looked at Kagome's hand as she held something out to him. He took it from her and held I in his hand. It was the collar Rin had showed him the night she told him about her family. The same collar Naraku had given her as a message that she was his and only his.

"Naraku..."

...}{...

Naraku smiled as the maid stepped out of the room announcing she was done. He knew his calm matter was startling to the young girl. She had only seen him at his worst and now to have him smiling at her. She would be relieved to know she would not be forced in sharing his bed any longer. He mentally shook his head, _"No, Kanna would satisfy me no longer. Not now that I have Rin."_

He smirked. She had came easily enough, after he threatened Sesshomaru's life and with the proof of his brother in the hospital. Naraku then used her fear for Sesshomaru's life against her and it worked. She had agreed to come with him in return for Sesshomaru's life and his family's.

He knew couldn't scare Sesshomaru away and he couldn't really ordered his death like he had her family. Her family was not as big as the Hikokoro. Tokyo police would question him far more thoroughly then Hirohito's police.

"You may go to dinner Kanna."

The girl nodded once and slowly moved down the hall. She was scared. He could smell it on her. He loved the scent on her, but he would be faithful for Rin, now. She was all he needed. She would keep him calm and relax. She would be his to do as he pleased.

"And Kanna..."

She stopped, stiffening her spine in fear of his next words.

"You will no longer service me."

The way she spun around with shock in her eyes caused him to remember the first time he took her. She was no Rin of course, but none of them were. No one was like his Rin. He was going to get rid of Kanna soon enough, even if Rin hadn't been there. She had started to act like a rag doll, and he was growing bored of her. He needed life, like his Rin. He would not force her of course. No, that would mare her beauty and nothing would dim her glow.

He left Kanna in the hall and limped (Damn reviewers) into the room she had just came from. He shut the door and looked around. The room was shadowed from the lamps on the nightstands, but he was able to find her easily enough. She was standing at the large windows over looking the gardens. She was a sight to be hold dressed in deep blue skin tight evening dress. The dark color of the dress and her hair caused her very skin to glow.

"I knew it would suit you well."

She turned to him and he was pleased by the lack of make up on her face. Her natural beauty was what he wanted.

"Just beautiful."He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the skin on the back of her hand. _"So soft."_ He thought. He lead over to a table where a candle light dinner for two was set up. She was his and his life seemed perfect. Nothing could break his little world. How wrong is he.

...}{...

"Listen to me carefully you little worm." Sesshomaru growled through his teeth. He was holding a watchman by his throat against a wall. His father was standing behind him next to a crumbled guard at his feet. "I want you to run into the manor, straight to your master, and tell him that I'm waiting for him."

Taisho watched the man scrambling across the wet grass towards the front door. He understood his son's anger. Naraku over stepped it with taking Rin. She was family now, well soon to be family, but close enough in his book. He wasn't going to allow anyone to harm her. He looked at his son who was calming himself down so he could the bastard once and for all with a cleared head.

When he gotten the phone call from his son telling him what happened, he had been angry and close to losing complete control, but after a few choice words he was able to calm him down. Rin needed him clear headed.

"I'm going to kill him, Father."

"I know that, Son."

"You will take care of Rin should anything happen to me?"

"You have my word."

"Then shall we go wait for him?"

"Let's."

...}{...

_"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru. I had to leave. He would have hurt you if I hadn't. I couldn't live if __something happened you. I will always remember you. I will never let this mad man take your place in my heart or my soul."_

"Rin, love, you have no idea what it does to my heart to have you here."

Rin blinked and looked at Naraku. She had been in a daze since leaving her home with him. He had been talking since they had sat down to eat dinner, but she hadn't been listening. No, she was thinking of one person, only one. She needed to keep him close or she brake down crying. He kept her strong, even the thought of him helped.

"You're thinking of him? Why?"

She jumped as his hands slammed down on the table as he stood.

"I love you more then life itself. I have stopped at nothing for you...only you. I worship you damn it!"

"I'm sorry. I don't love you, Naraku."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before moving around the table to her side to kneel, "I don't, I won't believe it, Rin. You sang to me, for me, only me."

"Naraku, you have gone mad." She tried to pull away from him but his grip was too tight. "It was my job to sing. I wasn't singing just for you."

He jerked her to her feet, "No!"

She knew he was going to kiss her and she tried to pull away. His lips were just inches from hers when a man crashed throw the door.

"He's here...Sent...message...waiting...front."

The man was out of breath, but she understood what he was trying to saying as did Naraku who had turned away from her when the door had opened. The man was telling them Sesshomaru was there and sent this man to tell him he was waiting for Naraku in the front. Her heart filled with joy and happiness. Hope was with her. "Sesshomaru."

"Bastard!"

Naraku pushed her away sending her to the floor. She pulled herself up as he stormed from the room, still limping. She got to her feet and raced after him. Even limping he was fast.

...}{...

Sesshomaru was waiting when Naraku came out of the house. Even as the man lifted and took aim with the gun, he had moved behind a tree. The shoot rang out, echoing in his ears, as bark from the tree went flying. He should had known the man would not play nice, but like his father had told him over the phone he wouldn't hurt Rin. He wanted her unharmed.

"She's mine, Sesshomaru. She came of her own free will."

"Threatening is not free will, Naraku."

More bark went flying causing Sesshomaru to move his head to the side.

"She's mine! You hear me? No will take her from me!"

"Naraku had gone mad, son. We better be careful. He could turn on Rin..."

His father's short stop of words caused him to turn and look at him. There standing with the barrel of gun pointing in his face was Naraku. The mad man smirked and cocked the gun.

"One I would never hurt my beloved Rin. Second, say good bye."

The sound of a shot rang in the air. The very sound seemed to ripple the air around them. Naraku's face was frozen in a shocked expression as he slowly dropped the gun and turned around to face Rin. She stood holding a small pistol in her hands aimed at Naraku.

"My love?"

"I'm sorry, so sorry."

After Naraku had crumpled to the ground, dead from the bullet in the heart through the back, he had ran to her taking her into his arms, and never letting her go. They couldn't do anything but hold each other tight afraid of letting the other go.

...}{...

Rin had sat in the chief's office telling them what happened and was released with no charges pressed. They had determined Naraku was killed in self defense. She now sat in her living the next day remembering everything that had happened. She had followed Naraku and saw him shooting at Sesshomaru, who was hiding behind a tree.

Refusing to allow Naraku to hurt anyone else, she grabbed the pistol off the table where Naraku must have laid it as he loaded the one he had been holding. She had followed him as he cornered her love behind the tree. She didn't know if she would be able to pull the trigger, but as he told Sesshomaru to say goodbye, she fired.

"Love?"

She looked up at Sesshomaru as he stood in the dinning room doorway. He smiled and walked towards her.

"Everything alright?"

She smiled and thought how lucky she was to have this man in her life. He stuck by her even after what Naraku had done, he asked her to be his wife, and even came after her when Naraku blackmailed her to go with him.

"Everything will." She stood and wrapped her arms around his neck, "As soon as you give me a preview to our honeymoon." Her lips met his and his arms came around her, pulling her against his body, already hard with need.

...}{...

Christmas Day

Sesshomaru was standing in front of the fireplace in his father's living room starring at the Christmas tree his family had decorated together. His eyes moved to the young woman sitting on the couch with his stepmother and soon to be sister in law, Kagome. Inuyasha was next to her in a wheelchair, his leg still in a cast, but finally on the mend thanks his father and himself slapping him up side the head a few times when he tried to push the healing time.

He smiled at the last time he had to slapped the back of his head a few days ago. The poor boy fell face first on the ground and almost when rolling down the stairs if it wasn't for their father coming up at that very moment. He had gotten told to be more carefully, but that was nothing compared to what Inuyasha had gotten when everyone found out he was trying to walking down the stairs by himself.

"Merry Christmas, Son."

He looked at his father as he held a glass of eggnog out to him. Sesshomaru smiled and took the glass, wishing his father a Merry Christmas in return.

"She seems to be getting over the thing with Naraku pretty well."

Sesshomaru nodded and smiled at Rin as she looked at him and blushed. He smirked, "She has the best thing to help her, Dad. She has a family now."

He smiled as he remembered to the news she had given him just a week ago. It was also the reason for his secret marriage to Rin in front of a judge a few days ago. His own family didn't even know about it. Oh, he was still planning on the wedding and everything, but now he had no worries of that child coming into this world without his name. The thought of her carrying his child in her wound sent tingles through his mind. He left his father to walk over to her, pulling her to her feet and kissing her.

"Yo man, keep that for under the mistletoe." Inuyasha yelling.

Sesshomaru gave his brother a glare before Kagome bobbed his brother over the head with a roll of wrapping paper. He turned his eyes back to Rin and smiled down at her. "Should we tell them now, love?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I think we better. It would explain why I can't have a glass of wine." He smiled and leaned down and kissed her again as their family caught on to what they were saying and started all talking at once, but the couple wasn't paying attention to anything but each other.

"I love you, my Angel."

"I love you, my Devil."

...}{...

**(Walks on stage, flowing evening gown trailing behind) **That's the end, maybe...still thinking about adding the children or not. Tell me what you think. I know this chapter probably sucked, but I was never good at conflict scenes. I hope though it was at least some what good for you all. As to what I have next, **(Waves toward the side stage)** The stars of the show, Inuyasha and Kagome** (both walk on stage arguing about something) **Sango and Miroku, **(a loud smack sounded from backstage before the two walked out on stage, Miroku rubbing his head) **Taisho and Izayoi, **(the couple gracefully walked out, Taisho smacked Inuyasha in the bad of his head stopping the argument)**Now, please defame from throwing anything and coming on stage for this one...Naraku **(the man limped on stage and stood ready to running should anything happen) **Now, for the ones you have all been waiting for...Sesshomaru and Rin.**(he walked on stage with an arm around Rin's shoulder) **And I have finally found out what Sesshomaru has whispered to her in the far off chapter. **(Wiggles eyebrows)** He told her he their honeymoon all planned out and I bet you all that sight seeing was not part of it. Well at least not outside the hotel room anyways.

I am going to miss you all. You have all been great and kept me laughing. I hope another story will pop up soon and will draw all your attention again as this one has. Love to do a talk show with you all once, that would funny as hell...Idea idea...must start planning...

Love Ya.

**Review Answer Corner**

**Dragon**

I thank you...ROAR right back to you.

**Jolie**

Well, he did lay a finger on her, but not in passion or rape as promised. I hope it was a good story and I kept you laughing. Miss you and your great reviews.

**tkplover**

Everything went great, just had to watch three kids and they great, complete angels. Thank you for everything. I will miss you a lot

**Taraah36**

Ah...not so sure if I will miss yo much, you beat up my cast to much...such violence...LOL. No I will miss you as well. You have been great. Naraku sends his heart filled thank you for the bruised shin. Lovely color he said.

By the way, Rin couldn't have told Kagome to hold on, she already hung up. As to Naraku's blackmail...He may seem a wimp, but believe me that can be dangerous by itself.

**stargate sam**

Perfectly fine, the more reviews the better...I know your vote for kids the count so far...1-0...what should they look like if I do...I'm thinking twins...you?

**Jingyee1511**

Family great, thanks.

**Icegirljenni**

She did as you read and believe me I was going to have Sesshomaru kill the mad man, but Rin got to the gun first...no one ever follows script anymore...I don't get paid enough for this...wait I don't get paid at all for this...that not fair...Oh well. It was great having you along for the ride of this tale. Hope you had as much fun as I did.

I will miss you all...thanks for all you have done.


	11. EPILOQUE

Six years later...

Rin smiled as she felt the soon to be newest members of the family kick inside of her. She walked towards the patio doors and watched as Inuyasha is mauled by a group of children falling into a pile of snow. She smiled and thought back over the past few years. She had quit her singing job at Devil's Paradise shortly after finding herself pregnant the first time six years ago.

Sesshomaru would not hear of her standing on stage every night and singing while carrying their child...little did they know that it was children at the the time. To say the least when the doctor told them at her six week check up that she was in fact carrying twins, Sesshomaru had fainted. He denies it of course, but Rin was there and saw it happened.

So eight months later, she gave birth to healthy baby twins, one boy and one girl. Kiyo and Aika were, was just like their father with silver hair already well past their shoulder, only taking after their mother's chocolate eyes. The only differences was the way they acted. Kiyo was well behaved, only allowing his anger to get away from him when his sister got on his nerves with her playful behavior of playing prank after prank on him or their cousin.

Inuyasha and Kagome had finally gotten married. Their oldest, Maki, was two years younger then Kiyo and Aika, but a hand full all the same. Well look at who her father was. The only thing she took from her father as she looked like a small version of her mother.

"You'll get sick standing there in the cold." Sesshomaru stated wrapping his arms around her waist resting his hands on her stomach feeling the baby kicking away.

"I was about to call the children from the cold or we'll have Popsicle children." She giggled as he nuzzled her neck.

"I think their coming on on their own thanks to Aika."

True enough, Aika came rushing pass, laughing as her twin brother and cousin following not to far behind yelling about shoving snow down her shirt. Inuyasha walked up breathless and red cheeked.

"That girl of yours Sesshomaru. I think my is the devil then I see what goes on in Aika's mind with her pranks and jokes, I get shivers." He shivered and continued on down the hall were the children could be heard yelling followed shortly by crash and the sound of something glass breaking.

Rin signed and moved to go take care of it when Taisho came out of the living room, Kiyo under one arm with Maki under the other and Aika walking in front of him, head held high and smiling. Rin bite back a laugh at the look of her son's face as he glared at his sister.

"What they brake now, father?" Sesshomaru asked.

"They broke nothing. It was Inuyasha trying to pull these two..." He set the girls down outside the kitchen door and shoved them, "off this one." He shoved Kiyo after them. "He's in there cleaning up the vase right now." He stopped short of following the children. "You two better get in here and have some hot chocolate and cookies before their all gone." He disappeared in to the kitchen.

Sesshomaru turned back to her and pulled her in to his arms as best as he could with her belly. "I have all the sweets I need right here." He bent his head to kiss her only to be stopped as his father poked his head back out.

"You can't get her pregnant while she's pregnant, son. Now get in here and tell your children to stop yelling at each other over something about snow?"

Rin laughed as her husband groaned and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Our children...devils they are."

She shook her head and pushed him back, . "Well, their father is sinful as the devil." She walked off to deal with the children.

...}{...

"I may be a devil, but their mother is an angel..." Sesshomaru stated following her knowing full well that he would never give up the life or family he had now with her for anything. He also knew that they would have to get a bigger a house soon. Her three bedroom family cottage was not going to hold them much longer...not if he had a say in how many more little devils and angels he wanted to have with her, but the twin thing might change the fact as he stood in the doorway behind Rin looking upon the scene of Taisho holding a struggling Maki and Izayoi holding Kiyo while a floured covered Aika stood sneezing and glaring at the two. "Nope still want more...as long as they are ours..." He kissed his wife and went to scoop up his daughter to get her cleaned up as Rin dealt with their son.

...}{...

**(Standing on stage, wiping tears from my face) **I can't believe it's over. I had so much joy writing this, but all good things must come to an end. Should anyone out there have any ideas of the next story I should write with these two lovely characters, I'm all ears. Just remember...I prefer romance type plots. By the way can anyone answer this question...What do you get when you give a fur ball a large mountain dew? Any one?

**Review Answer Corner**

**Lady-RinOfTheWesternLands**

Welcome though it is sad that it was the end of this tale you joined us. You mean more of this tale or more stories?

**Dragon**

I will do my best to do so...Roar!

**Jolie**

I hear you, I hear you.

**MANGA1**

Do you have milk too?

**Ni-Ni chan330**

thx

**stargate sam**

even shorter this time, but I hope you like the kids and everything. I need help thinking up a plot for my next one.

**Icegirljenni**

I hear you, but cash still would be nice...you don't know how much it cost to pay these Characters...(shakes head) anyway, I hope this adds to the joy and love you have for this tale and will be glade to hear from you again once I get a new tale started...once I think of one that is.

**Taraah36**

Still, that is not very nice. Taisho sort of got his dream picture with one added member that is.

**Verano1-BeautyInTheBreakDown**

I don't believe we have met before...i'm sorry that you have joined the group at the end of the tale, but welcome all the same and hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it. Please join us again when with the next tale...that is once I get an idea for one...any help is always welcomed.


End file.
